


Chuck and Casey VS The Coburns

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs Prompts [20]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Casey gets an invitation to a Christmas party and Chuck opens it, leading Casey to have to tell the truth about his family and the lies he has told Chuck.
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Series: Chuck vs Prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071008
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLeaf25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLeaf25/gifts).



"Hey Casey"  
"Yeah" Casey looked up from where he was cleaning his prized desert eagle  
"Who are the Coburns?" Chuck had never seen Casey look the way he did at that moment, it was almost like fear.  
"Where did you hear that name?"  
"Well now that I think about it, it's the whiskey you always drink right? Do you buy it so much that they are inviting us to Christmas" He held up an invitation on the nicest white cardstock Chuck had ever seen, with gold embossed details letter. "Wait, the address is our house, but maybe this is someone else because it says Johnathan Alexander Coburn"  
Casey exhaled sharply, running a hand over his face. "I guess it's time we talk"  
"Um please don't tell me you are secretly married or something"  
"You're not serious are you" Casey glared at him  
"Who is it?"  
"Me"  
"What"  
"I legally changed my name when I turned eighteen”  
“Um what”   
“Casey is my mother's maiden name. She died of cancer when I was sixteen"  
"As far as I know, both your parents are dead"  
"My dad is still alive"  
"Why did you lie?"  
"Let me finish" Casey took a deep breath "Not long after my mom died, my dad married some bimbo that is only in it for the money. Then they kind of disowned me when I got Kathleen pregnant when we were seventeen. I moved us into our own little house, worked my ass off, joined the Marines. They tried to pay her off to disappear so she wouldn't ruin the family name but she didn't want that so we gave Alex Kathleen's last name since we were never married"  
"Oh my god"  
"I have an older brother his name is Radley and two younger sisters who are twins, Maevyn and Bronwyn"  
"How did you get the only normal name?"  
"Radley was my dad's grandfather's name and Johnathan was my mom's grandfather's name so I won that" Casey laughed "And the twins are the bimbos and she was probably trying to be cool with weird names"  
"Wait, so did you name Alex that because it was your old middle name?"  
"Yeah, Kathleen's idea, she always liked it"  
"So do they even know her? When is the last time you saw them?"  
"You're going to be mad" Casey got up from the table, walking over to give Chuck a kiss  
"Nope, you're not kissing me to attempt to put me in a better mood before telling me something that may be worse than my boyfriend of over a year has been lying to me for the four years we have been friends"  
"Alex and I go to Sunday dinner once a month"  
"Oh my god, are you that ashamed of me" Chuck tried to push him away "That's so fucked up, do you know that"  
"It's not like that"  
"How is it not? Why haven't I been invited then?"  
"Because they aren't nice people, I only do it because Alex wanted me to and I like being in the twin’s lives, it’s not their fault my dad hates me so I go for them”  
"I don't care if they are horrible people, but the fact that you and Alex are hiding this and lying about it sucks and it hurts. I never have to meet them but knowing they exist would have been nice”  
"I'm sorry"  
"Do they even know you are in a relationship?"  
Casey shook his head  
"Wow, just wow, um, I need to be alone right now"  
"Please don't get mad"  
"Way to late for that" Chuck slipped out from between Casey and the countertop he was pressed against. He tossed the invite at Casey "Make sure when you r.s.v.p you put that you don't have a plus one"  
"Don't be like this"  
"We have been dating for over a year, we just bought a fucking house together last month and you have been telling me for years that your family is dead and you and Alex have a once a month family dinner and tell me it's just you two going out, and the fact that you are acting like it's not a big deal really pisses me off" Chuck took a deep breath "Does Morgan know?"  
"Kind of”  
“Oh my god”  
"She has been going for years, she just convinced me to go about six months ago, it hasn't been the entire year, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."  
"If you really love me you would have told them"  
"That's bullshit and you know it, I love you more than I love them, but think whatever you want, I'm going on a run" Casey walked over to the backdoor, grabbing the dog's Star Wars leash. "Come on Echo" Casey whistled, the white german shepherd who has doubled in size since Chuck brought the white ball of fluff home from the shelter four months ago came running into the kitchen.  
“I don’t understand why you hid it”  
“We can talk later”  
“That’s not how this works”  
“I need some time”  
“You need time? I’ve never once lied to you. How do you not understand that I’m upset”  
“I understand you are upset, but you claiming I don’t love you, that hurts more than you will ever understand. I don’t just throw that word around, you are the first person I’ve ever truly been in love with so I’m sorry that I kept them from you but I did it to protect you so it’s the exact opposite of what you are thinking right now, and you know it’s not easy for me to talk about how I’m feeling so just let me go for a run and when I get back we can talk”  
“Okay” is all Chuck was able to say before Casey walked out the back door with Echo trotting behind him.

\----------  
Chuck remembers the day he brought him home, well to Casey's apartment where he was basically living before they decided to buy a house.   
"What the fuck is that?"  
"Have you never seen a dog before"  
“Looks like a baby polar bear”  
“Oh I wish, that would be awesome”  
“It would eat you”  
Chuck shrugged “It’s just a puppy, a cute, loving, fluffy puppy”  
"Why is it in my apartment?"  
"I adopted him"  
"You know pets aren't allowed in the apartments"  
"But your lease is up in three months and we have been talking about moving, and he was so sad in the shelter, the lady said no one wanted him because he was a shy german shepherd and people want them as guard dogs"  
"That's not a german shepherd"  
"Yes he is, he is a white one, they tested his DNA"  
"His ears are too floppy" Casey walked up to get a better look at the giant cotton ball in Chuck's arms. "And way too big for his head"  
"Stop being mean, he is adorable, and he will grow into them, I already googled it"  
"Please tell me he doesn't have a stupid cliche name?"  
"The shelter named his litter after whatever you call it when say a word instead of a letter, like Alpha, Bravo, Charlie"  
"It's called NATO phonetic alphabet"  
"Yeah that” Chuck held the puppy up “Well meet Echo"  
"I don't hate it"   
"I figured" Chuck laughed "The mom's name was Zulu so they went with that"  
"Some asshat abandoned a pregnant dog?"  
"She said it happens a lot"  
Casey growled taking the dog from Chuck's arms "Where did you even find a Star Wars collar so quickly"  
"Don't underestimate the power of the nerd" 

\---------

Chuck was upset and he had every right to be, but at the same time, he felt guilty for getting mad. He sat down on the couch and dialed up Alex.  
"Hey, Chuck is everything okay?"  
"Yeah, do you have a minute to talk"  
"Yes, please, I'm dying to get a break from studying"  
"So I opened the mail today, and found an invitation to the Coburn Christmas dinner"  
"Oh"  
"Yeah, John told me everything and we got in a huge fight and he just left for a run with Echo"  
"I'm sorry Chuck, he told me not to say anything, and he really did have his reasons for keeping it from you"  
"I get it to a point, but I would rather him tell me the truth and then tell me he didn't want them to know about me, after everything with my parents and Bryce, I hate being lied to"  
"I get that, and I don't think it's that he doesn't want them to know about you, I think he is just trying to protect you from them"  
"Are they assassins also? Because if it's just that they are rich snobs that just say mean shit, I can handle that, I've worked retail for years, it's trained me for moments like this"  
Alex laughed   
"Seriously though, it really sucks that he has been hiding this for years and not telling me any of it"  
"Maybe he didn't know how to tell you"  
"He hid you from us for a few months and then one day just casually said my daughter, and we were all in shock"  
"I think he does it because he is scared to let people in and doesn't really know what to do or say"  
"I'm going to this dinner and I'm meeting them, are you allowed a plus one? I could really use Morgan there with me"  
"Oh crap, I just realized I have to tell him, he knows I go to family dinners once a month but he doesn’t know details”  
"I'm sure he will take it better than I did, I feel bad for getting mad at him, but also I'm justified in being mad"  
"You are allowed to be mad I agree"  
"How long have you been going to the monthly dinners?"  
"Probably close to five years"  
"Holy shit"  
"It was my junior year of high school and I was curious about the family business so I reached out to my grandfather and we started talking and he invited me, he invited dad too but dad still wanted nothing to do with it and we actually got in a fight about it because he didn't want me to either"  
"What changed?"  
"You"  
"What does that even mean"  
"He has been different since he met you, and even more different since you two started dating, maybe he wanted to spend some time and get to re know them before bringing you around"  
"Oh"  
"Yeah"  
"That makes sense, but I still don't think he should have lied about them being alive"  
"It is kind of hard telling someone you come from a rich family and you are a legacy, maybe ask him about Ilsa, he is going to be mad I told you that name, but it may help you understand why he did what he did"  
"Thanks for talking to me Alex"  
"Of course, see you Thursday for game night"  
"See ya"

Chuck curled up on the couch under a blanket and started playing a game on his phone, the next thing he knew Echo was licking his face.  
"Hi buddy" he ruffled the fur on his head "Did you have a good run? Did daddy run out all of his anger"  
"Nope" Casey growled, Chuck jumped  
"Can we talk?" Chuck sat up stretching,   
"Have a nice nap?"  
"It was an accident, listen, I talked to Alex and she made some good points, I want to apologize for getting mad and I should have never said that you didn't love me, I hate that I said that because I know it's not true" Chuck got off the couch and walked over to where Casey was sitting at the bottom of the steps untying his shoes,  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about them"  
"Please don't be mad at Alex" Chuck grabbed Casey's hand pulling him up so they were eye level. "She told me we need to talk about Ilsa"  
Casey growled quickly pulling his hand from Chuck's and heading up the stairs.  
Chuck counted to ten slowly then followed him up.

He heard the shower running so he peaked in making sure he was in the shower before walking in.   
"Go away"  
"Nope"  
"Chuck" he growled.  
Chuck didn't say anything else just stripped down and got in the shower with him.  
He wrapped his arm around Casey's middle, his chest pressed against his back, placing a small kiss on his neck "I'm sorry okay, I don't want to fight with you anymore, It's your choice to tell me when you're ready and if you're never ready then I guess that's something I'll just have to learn to live with"  
"I want to talk about it, but not when we are both naked together"  
"After this, we should put our pajamas on and cuddle on the couch, order Thai food and watch a movie"  
"Trying to butter me up so I'll talk"  
"If that was the case I'd throw in a blow job" lightly sucking on Casey's neck, not enough to leave a mark, but enough to put Casey in a better mood.  
"That sounds good right about now" he relaxed back into Chuck.   
"Yeah" Chuck whispered in his ear, his fingers traced down Casey's abs, running his hand back and forth through the dark hair below Casey's belly button, slowly working his hand down until he found what he was looking for.  
Casey didn’t often give up control, so when he did Chuck loved it, like right now Casey’s body limp in his arms, fully relaxed and trusting Chuck.

Casey pulled Chuck down into the giant ass bean bag chair they had in their living room, Casey hated it when it first showed up, then he sat in it, and it's now their favorite place to cuddle and watch movies, and conveniently enough it's called a Lovesac, and there is a lot of lovemaking on it, and yes they often made that joke.  
"So"  
"So" Chuck repeated him.  
“This is not an easy subject for me to talk about”  
“Take your time, I’m not going anywhere”  
"Ilsa was the last relationship I was in before you, and the reason I vowed to stay single forever”  
“But then you met the cutest nerd ever” Chuck teased trying to lighten the mood.  
“We met in Paris”   
“Were you on a mission?”  
“Yeah, she was a photographer for a magazine that was passing messages back and forth to terrorist, I was supposed to get close to her, find out what she knew. But I ended up falling for her”  
“Did she end up being bad?”  
“She had no idea about the magazine, we took them down and there was proof that she was involved”  
“So then what happened?”  
“She came back to California with me, I made the mistake of letting her meet Alex, then I made the even bigger mistake of telling her who I was, the truth about everything. Well I didn't know at the time, but she already knew who I was and then she faked a pregnancy to try and trick me into marrying her"  
"Holy shit"  
"She wanted to marry me thinking that she could then divorce me and take all my money. But then she found out I don’t really have any family money but Alex had a trust, she then attempted to kidnap Alex, not knowing that I worked for the C.I.A and Alex had a tracking watch similar to yours"  
"How old was she?"  
"Ten"  
"That is so scary, what happened"  
"She got arrested but had an accomplice that helped her fake her death in an explosion outside of the courthouse  
“She got away?”  
Casey nodded “But then she got desperate and broke into the distillery, she was planning on blowing it up as some kind of revenge bullshit but ended up getting killed by security”   
"I'm sorry you had to go through that"  
"I know you are nothing like her and would never hurt Alex and would never care about money but between that and the distance I have with them because of the way I was treated when I was a child, I don't want to sit here and list the reasons why I hid it because I know none of them are more important than telling you the truth"  
"I'm sorry I got upset at you"  
"You had a right to be"  
"I love you John, and even if you only had a penny to your name, I'd still love you"  
"Thank you, Chuck, and I love you too"  
"It does explain the insane amount of Coburn whiskey you always have"  
Casey laughed "Even if I don't want to run the family business, doesn't mean I can't enjoy the perks of free whiskey"  
"So does that mean I get to go to the Coburn Christmas Dinner"  
"No, we are running away and changing our identity"  
"I need to pick a better name than Charles Carmichael"  
"How about Charles Casey-Bartowski"  
"Wait what" Chuck just stared at him.  
"Just an idea"  
"Is this some weird proposal?"  
"I don't have a ring, and I didn't have this planned out, it just came to me, but I realized today that I don’t want a life without you in it. You are the most amazing person I have ever met, you make people see the good in themselves and fight for what you believe in. You have the biggest heart of anyone I have ever met and when I first met you I knew you were a special person and I was lucky to have you in my life and you made me this sappy lovesick guy that I don't even recognize and I don't hate it. So it only makes sense to me that we would spend forever together"  
"That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard in my entire life, and I want to spend forever with you too" Chuck wrapped his arms around him, right before their lips touch Chuck stopped. "Wait, do we actually have to say will you marry me for it to be an official proposal?"  
Casey shrugged "I don't think there are rules, now stop talking and kiss me"  
"Whatever you say fiance"  
"I'm regretting it already"

"I saw the flag is up on the mailbox, what are you mailing?"  
"The divorce paper"  
"Ha.ha.ha" Chuck rolled his eyes "Let's actually get married before you start making the divorce jokes"  
"It's my r.s.v.p plus one to the stupid Christmas dinner"  
Chuck grinned  
"I wouldn't get too excited, you'll be begging to leave and hit up a burger joint on the way home because you have probably never heard of any of the stupid ass food they serve"  
"What if they hate me"  
"I already told you they probably will, but they hate me too so we will be on the same page"  
"If they hated you, then they wouldn’t have you over once a month for dinner or invited to Christmas I'm sure deep down your dad is proud of you and loves you"  
"We are going to need to buy you all new clothes, because you may get shot if you show up in jeans and a graphic tee"  
"I changed my mind, I don't want to go, how long are we staying?"  
"Friday night to Sunday brunch"  
"Oh god, that sounds horrible"  
"It's going to be the worst"   
"What the hell are we going to do the entire time?"  
"Get lost in the pointless giant house and have a bunch of sex on every surface"  
"Why am I not surprised that that was your first thought"  
"We will have a 'normal' dinner, go to bed, wake up and decorate the tree, head to the distillery for a walkthrough and a lunch and sample the whiskey maybe hit up the country club for tennis and golf, then the big Christmas dinner then stay up late watching weird-ass Christmas movies that no one wants to watch then go to bed, wake up for brunch and get the fuck out of there"  
"Sounds so boring"  
"You wanted to go so bad"  
"I didn't read the itinerary"  
"Morgan is going to hate you for telling Alex to invite him"  
"He may be dragged to Mexico with his mom, so he may get out of it"  
"Imagine being stuck traveling with his mom and Big Mike"  
"I don't know, it may be better than tennis at a snooty country club."  
"I know a few places we can hide at every location we will be going"  
"There is no way I'm having sex with you in all your old sneak off places where you took all the pretty girls to make out with"  
Casey rolled his eyes “I told you that ONE time I snuck off with a boy at the country club and you act like it happened all the time. I was not popular in school, I went to s private school where I didn’t fit in”  
"If we went to school together I'd be all over that"  
Casey laughed, "You do realize that I'm ten years older than you, you were eight when I graduated"  
"Well when you say it like that is sounds really gross, obviously I meant if we were close in age and went to the same school"  
“You were still in the closet”  
“Okay maybe I wouldn’t have said anything to you, but I would have wrote I heart John Casey in my notebook”  
“It would have been Johnathan Coburn”  
Chuck laughed “Johnathan”  
“Shut up, are you ready yet?"  
"I'm kind of nervous"  
"We are just ring shopping, not getting married"  
"When are we getting married, and where and is your family invited"  
"Whenever we want, wherever we want and it depends on if they disown me again"  
"They don't know you're into guys do they"  
"I've never had to have that conversation with them.”  
Chuck sighed  
"Don't act like that, I don't care if they know, it just hasn't come up because you are the first guy I've been with for more than one night"  
"You're right, I shouldn't get upset, I know how hard it can be to come out and you're family seems to be super judgy so I get it. Ellie is super sweet and amazing and I was still terrified to tell her"  
"News flash Bartowski, she already knew"  
"No" Chuck stopped to think about it "Yeah you're probably right" he laughed. "Now let's go pick out some rings so I can show off my fiance" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Chuck"  
"Yes the love of my life"  
"Stop smiling so big, you are scaring people"  
"Don't rain on my happiness"  
"I'm not raining on your happiness, I'm just saying take it down a notch"  
Chuck took a step forward as the line in front of him moved "Not gonna happen, maybe you should just learn to smile more"   
Casey didn't say anything else.  
It was finally there turn, Chuck stepped up to the counter. "This is my fiance, we are engaged" Chuck held up his hand to show off the new shiny white gold band around his finger  
"Um cool" the teenager behind the counter just stared at them. "So do you want food or?"  
Casey hip bumped Chuck over so he could order them food and pay for it.

"Just because I know you're rich now, doesn't mean you have to pay for our dates, you already paid for both rings"  
"My family is rich, I'm just better at saving my money than you are"  
"Do you really not have any money from them?"  
"Technically yes, but I have only used it once when Alex was a baby and ended up in the hospital with the flu and Kathleen wasn't working and I was just out of boot camp so we didn't have any money. But the account is hidden well and hard to get money out of, hence why Isla thought I didn't have money she could steal"  
"She should have dated your brother"  
"He has been in an arranged relationship since high school"  
"You're lying"  
"Nope, Caterina Alessio heir to Alessio Wines is to be wed to Radley Coburn of Coburn Whiskey"  
"They went along with it?"  
Casey nodded as he took a bite of his burger.  
"That's so weird, do they have kids?"  
"Son Radley Jr and daughter Merlot"  
"They did not name their daughter Merlot"  
"Oh they did"  
"I hate them already"  
Casey laughed, "Can we name our kids after firearms?"  
"Absolutely not" Chuck ate a few fries. "Wait, you want to have kids with me?"  
Casey just nodded as he ate. "Please stop smiling like that" Casey was only teasing because he loved Chuck's smile.  
"You looooove me, you want to have kids with meeeee"  
"Let's plan a wedding first"  
"Can we just borrow the private jet and take the four people we love most with us to a beach somewhere"  
"We live in California, why would we fly to a beach"  
"How about a cabin in the woods, but not like a horror movie vibe"  
"Or we could just go sign a piece of paper at the courthouse"  
"Nope, you're not getting out that easy, there will be nice outfits, and flowers and Echo will wear a bowtie and Ellie will walk me down the aisle, and we will cry as we tell each other how in love we are and then we will kiss, you will probably dip me back to show your dominance and then we will dance and drink the night away then we will sneak off to our honeymoon and have the most amazing married sex ever"  
"Honeymoon in the middle of nowhere where we don't get cell reception and no one knows where we are"  
"That's how horror movies start"  
"I'm a trained assassin, do you really think anyone would even attempt to ruin our honeymoon"  
"True, can we get one of those little huts in the ocean in Bora Bora?”  
“We will have to go over the list of countries I’m banned from”  
“I wish you were joking”  
"Now eat so we can go hear Alex and Ellie squeal over these rings and start doing all the wedding planning for us"   
"Oh that's a good idea" Chuck shoved a few fries in his mouth. "That ring does look really sexy on your hand"

“Going to come out of the closet to practice for coming out tonight”  
“You’re not as funny as you think Bartowski”  
“You love me and my humor” Chuck couldn't stop laughing when Casey walked out of their walk-in closet wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a navy blue sweater vest over it. "This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen"  
"Don't laugh to hard jackass" Casey threw something at Chuck's face  
Chuck held up the hunter green sweater vest "What's this"  
"Dress code, you have to wear it"  
"You're lying"  
"Nope, Father Coburn takes the dress code very serious"  
Chuck laughed harder "Oh this is hilarious" Chuck gladly put on the sweater. "What do the girls have to wear?"  
"Dresses, but can't show their shoulders and has to be passed the knees, bimbo usually has her tits hanging out though"  
"Gross"  
"She will one hundred percent flirt with you and wiggle them in your face"  
"Do I need to wear a shirt that says I heart dick"  
Casey laughed "Please do, my dad would pass out”

Chuck couldn't stop his mouth from opening in shock as they drove through the security gates up the long driveway, of course, there was a giant fountain, the house was bigger than anything Chuck had ever seen  
"This house is huge"  
"I'm aware"  
"How many rooms does it have?"  
"Eleven bedrooms, fourteen bathrooms, a library, two offices, a gym, a theater, a regular dining room, a grand dining room, a massive kitchen, two sitting rooms, a living room, and a cigar room and I’m sure other shit I’ve never seen”  
"What the fuck does someone need eleven bedrooms for, they only had two kids living here then you two moved out they had two more"  
Casey shrugged "When you have that much money you just spend it on ridiculous things so people know you have money, Also this house has been in the family forever, my great grandfather had it built”   
"Imagine having fourteen bathrooms, you could use one a day for two weeks" Chuck laughed "This is my Monday bathroom" Chuck used a mocking voice with a stupid accent. "This is my Tuesday bathroom"  
"Well each person has their own, including the grandkids, they all have bedrooms too. the dog may even have his own, I have no idea"  
"There is a dog?"  
"You gonna shit your pants when you see her"  
"I wish we could have brought Echo"  
"I'm sure he will have a blast with Ellie and Devon, he will be fine"  
“I know, but I still miss him”  
“Are you ready?”  
“Not really, but it’s too late now, they probably locked the gate”

"Hello Johnathan"  
"Father"  
"And who do we have here?" his father looked Chuck up and down  
"This is Chuck, my fiance"  
"Excuse me"  
"We are engaged" Casey held up his hand to show the ring "See, now can we take our bags up to my room"  
“We have a butler for that” his dad rang a little bell, Chuck was in shock that people actually did shit like that.   
“We can take our own bags”  
"He is a man" his father nodded towards Chuck  
"Last time I saw him naked he was"  
"Oh my god, Casey" Chuck covered his face.  
Casey grabbed both their bags "Come on Chuck, follow me"  
"We need to talk about this Johnathan" His dad called after them as they walked up the huge staircase, Chuck wasn't sure why there were two staircases leading to the same place, but then again he had no idea why anyone would need a house this big unless they have a ton of kids and even then it was way too much.  
"I'm going to get lost in this house"  
"I'm sure you will" Casey teased him. "This is my bathroom" Casey cracked the door open   
Chuck peaked into the bathroom, it looked straight out of a home decor magazine, really intricate black and white tile and he was pretty sure the sinks and faucet were gold.  
"This is my bedroom"   
Chuck was not expecting to see what he did when he walked in.  
"This is probably the most boring room in the house"  
"A bedroom doesn't need to look good, just needs feel good"  
"The big four-post bed does look cozy"  
"My grandfather was a woodworker, he hand carved all of this" Casey ran his hand over the detailed post   
“Is it bad that my first thought was wow this bed is really high and is probably the perfect height for you to bend me over” Chuck could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks.   
Casey patted the mattress “Guess we will have to test that out late” he winked  
"So when do I get to meet the dog and see baby pictures of you" Chuck needed to change the subject before they go into something that would mess up their fancy sweater vests.  
"We can go down and find her, be prepared to answer a ton of questions"  
"I should have just brought my resume"  
"They would probably prefer that" Casey started hanging their clothes up in the closet that was the size of their downstairs bathroom at their house.   
"Can we come up with a code word if we need to take a break away from them?"  
"Pineapple"  
"We can't use our sex safe word"  
"Why not?"  
Before Chuck could respond there was a knock at the door, Chuck went over to open it "Master Johnathan and guest Charles, your presence is requested in the sitting room for tea before dinner"  
"Um okay, I think, who are you?"  
"My name is Gerard"  
"Hi, and it's Chuck, not Charles"  
Casey laughed "They will never call you Chuck, don't even try, Gerard we will be down in a moment after we unpack"  
"Thank you sir" the butler turned and walked away.  
"You've got to be shitting me" Chuck laughed "A butler, why am I shocked"  
"You're going to be shocked at what I'm about to say, but no cussing"  
Chuck just stared at him,   
"I'm serious Charles," Casey said his name in a teasing way.  
"Yes, master Johnathan" Chuck mocked his teasing voice.  
"I can't kick his ass, but I can kick yours"  
"But you looooove this ass" Chuck shook it towards him.  
“Do that again and you’ll have to explain why we are late for dinner”

"Casey" Chuck leaned over and whispered in Casey's ear   
"What?"  
"This tea taste like butt"  
Casey just looked at him   
"Actually butt probably tastes better, I know yours does"  
Casey couldn’t help but laugh “You’re ridiculous”  
"Hello brother"   
"If it isn't the evil twins"  
"Daddy said you have someone to introduce us to"  
"Chuck these are my evil sisters Mae, and Bronwyn, sisters this is my fiance, Chuck"  
Chuck waved "Hi"  
"Fiance" Mae laughed "I would have loved to see the look on dads face when you told him"  
"Why did they call us down for tea when they aren't even down here"  
"Mother is having a wardrobe problem"  
"He fake tits not fitting in her dress?"  
"Gross John, that's our mother" Bronwyn scrunched her nose in disgust "Plus he is killing time so it doesn't look like Rad is late"  
Casey rolled his eyes "What's new, even with all his expensive watches he can't show up on time"  
"Chuck you don't have to drink the tea, we all hate it" Mae grabbed the tea cup from Chuck's hand and poured it into one of the plants. "You're welcome"  
Chuck laughed "Thanks"  
"Can I see your rings?"  
Chuck held out his hand so the twins could see it "We both just wanted simple, so I got white gold and he got a dark yellow gold to match his Marine ring"  
"How did he propose?"  
"Um well we were sitting in our living room cuddled up in a giant bean bag and he just kinda blurted out all this sweet stuff and we went and bought rings the next day"  
"That is so sweet, that is the kind of proposal I want, not the over the top oh my gosh the world needs to know kinda thing" Mae picked up Casey's hand to look at his ring.  
"I want the over the top, the more insane the better" Bronwyn glanced over at Casey's ring "And I want diamonds, the bigger the better"   
"Wow so shocked" Casey deadpanned. "But you're only sixteen, stop thinking about getting married"  
"Says the guy who had a baby at seventeen"  
"And now I'm living in sin" Casey laughed. "Where is that mop you call a dog, Chuck is dying to see her"  
"She is probably lost" Bronwyn laughed before whistling for the dog "Maybe you should get him one"  
"We have a dog" Chuck pulled up a picture on his phone "His name is Echo"  
"First you keep your fiance from us, now I find out you have a dog, rude" Mae teased her brother.   
"Oh my god she is glorious"  
"Her name is Luna"  
"She looks like the dog from The Little Mermaid" Chuck cupper her head in his hands "Hi, you are so pretty and I love you"  
"Her name is Luna, she is an English Sheepdog, she lived here for almost a year before our parents found out" Mae ruffled the fur on her back "Perks of living in a stupid big house"  
"That's amazing, I've wanted a dog my entire life so I volunteer at the animal shelter near our house as much as I can and I fell in love with Echo and brought him home, Casey acted like he didn't want a dog, but it lasted less than a minute before he was cuddling with him, we had to hide him in Casey's apartment for a couple months before we bought our house"  
"You will have to bring him over for a play date"   
"I wanted to bring him but I wasn't sure so he is at my sisters"  
"Do you have any other siblings?"  
"No, just an older sister, Ellie" Chuck could not stop petting the dog, she was so soft and he wanted to steal her and keep her forever.  
"What do you do for a living?"  
"Don't you think father is going to ask him all these questions at dinner?" Casey was standing over in the corner by a bar cart, probably on his second glass of whiskey, Chuck really wasn't paying too much attention to him  
"It's fine Casey, I don't mind"  
"Why do you keep calling him Casey?" Maevyn asked  
"Do you not know that's his last name?"  
"We know that just never heard someone call him that"  
Chuck shrugged "And um I work at the Buy More"  
"What's that?" Bronwyn asked  
"It's a retail store, I work in what's called the Nerd Herd, I basically fix any kind of electronics or I travel to businesses or people's houses and fix stuff for them"  
"Interesting"  
"I enjoy it most of the time, I get to work with my best friend and fiance" Chuck realized he said something wrong when both girl's eyes went wide and Casey choked on his drink.  
"Um, sorry" he shyly looked over to Casey. "Ignore that, please"  
"What he said"  
"Dad is going to be pissed if he finds out his son works at a retail store"  
"Don't cuss, and don't tell him"  
"He is going to find out, I'm surprised he hasn't already found out, he knows everything"  
"It's not my real job, it's a cover, now drop it"

"Are you children ready for dinner?" Chuck shouldn't have been shocked to see what Stacy looked like but he was. Her boobs were bigger than anything he had ever seen in person, same with her lips and her eyebrows looked like she drew them on with a marker and why was her skin orange, he would have to ask Casey later about that.  
"Oh hi sweety" she looked over to Chuck "You must be Charles"  
"Um yeah hello" Chuck stood up and held his hand out   
"Come here and give your future mother in law a hug" she wrapped her arms around Chuck, he barely patted her back before quickly stepping back "Nice to meet you"  
"Where is Rad?" Casey took a few steps towards the back of the room to avoid a hug.  
"They will be here for breakfast, there was an issue"  
"Let me guess, Cat couldn't find shoes to match her purse" Casey chuckled making the twins giggle and Stacy roll her eyes.   
"Please follow me to the dining room"  
"Which of the four are we going to?"  
"Johnathan don't be silly, you know we have one dining room and one grand dining room, obviously we are not using the grand one"  
"Oh right, of course not the grand one, that would be insanity" everyone except Stacy laughed.  
Casey grabbed Chuck's hand, Chuck leaned over to him "Sorry about they Buy More thing"  
Casey shushed him.  
"Seriously though, can I steal the dog?"  
"No, you can not steal the twin's dogs"  
"Imagine if we were irresponsible people and let her and Echo have babies, they would be the cutest babies ever"  
Casey just let out a small laugh. “Both are fixed”  
“That’s why I said if we were irresponsible”  
“I’m glad we are because you would keep all the puppies”  
“You’re not wrong”  
“Ready to see my father again?”  
"Oh my god, I just realized you never told me your dad's name"  
"Walter"  
"Of course it is" Chuck looked around at the dining room, and if this was the regular one, he was super curious about the fancy one because wow this is the nicest place he has ever eaten.  
Casey pulled a chair out so Chuck could sit "How sweet of you"  
"Don't get used to it" Casey growled  
"So what if I don't like something?"  
"Fake it"

When Casey's dad finally joined them, a woman came out and filled all the adult's glasses with whiskey then poured everyone a glass of water.  
"Mary, ask Charles what kind of dressing he wants on his salad"  
Before she could ask, Chuck answered because he obviously heard him and thought it was stupid to ask someone to ask him. "Depends on the salad, I like any type of vinaigrette or ranch is fine, I'm not picky as long as it's not blue cheese"  
"Do you eat meat?" Mary asked  
"Yes"  
"Any allergies?"  
"Nope"  
She smiled and nodded at him before heading back into what Chuck assumes is the kitchen, he will have to ask Casey later for a tour, he especially wanted to see the theater room.  
"So Charles, tell me about your family"  
"Well my parents left me and my sister Ellie to pretty much raise ourselves, our mother just came back into our lives last year my dad a few years ago but he was killed. Ellie and her husband Devon are both doctors and expecting their first baby in April"  
"She is a doctor and you are?"  
"I do tech repair"  
"How did you meet my son?"  
Chuck figured that he could tell the truth and just leave out the NSA/CIA stuff and Casey trying to kill him. "He came into my work needing his phone fixed and we got to talking and he had just got a job in Burbank and was living in a hotel until he found a place to live and I gave him the number of my landlord because someone across the courtyard had just moved out and Case uh Johnathan got the apartment and we became friends then a little over a year ago our friendship turned into more"  
"One year and you're already engaged?" His dad asked as Mary and two other girls who were dressed the same came out and gave everyone a small bowl of salad.  
"Well we have known each other for four years, and I don't really believe there is a rule that couples need to follow for when they do stuff"  
"When is the wedding?"  
"We haven't decided yet, we have only been engaged for a few weeks"  
"Have you decided where you will be living?"  
"Um in our house"  
"You already live together?"  
"Yes" Chuck nervously chewed at his bottom lip, he didn’t realize it was a big deal but by the look on his face, Chuck was worried to keep talking.   
"Yes father, we bought it in mid-October"  
"You live together and you're not married"  
"Yup" Casey rolled his eyes  
"That's absurd"  
"I know, scandalous" Casey laughed "I may get him pregnant, whatever will we do"  
"Change your name and avoid your family"   
"Well I do plan on changing my last name again"  
“You already got rid of the Coburn name, now you’re trading in the Casey name”  
“We will probably hyphenate our two last names”  
"Would you like to tell me how you convinced my straight son to fall for you"  
Chuck almost choked on the drink he was taking. "How I what?"  
"I'm not straight, I've never been straight he didn't convince me to do anything"  
"So this sales associate with no college degree and no money just happens to be your type and he just conveniently got you to live near you and fall for you"  
Chuck wasn't sure why he felt like he was going to cry, but the lump in his throat was thick, Casey must have noticed because his hand squeezed his hand that was sitting on the table.  
"He didn't even know who any of you were until we got the invitation in the mail"  
"Ilsa claimed to not know you either and see what happened with that"  
"Don't you dare compare them" Casey's hand tightened on Chuck’s. "Chuck is more than a sales associate, yes he works on electronics inside a Buy More but he also uses his Stanford degree to help the government fight cybercrime and arrest horrible people, I don't know where you got your information but none of it's true"  
"Who paid for the house"  
"We pay everything half, sometimes Casey will buy the groceries but even when we go on dates we switch who pays. Even if I knew he came from a wealthy family, which I didn't, it wouldn't matter because money doesn't mean shit and I'm not poor, I make pretty good money at both my jobs and when my father died he left me some money and guess what I did with all of it, I put some in a savings account for myself that I have yet to touch and donated the rest to various charities because I don’t care about money and I live comfortably with the money I make working and doing what I love”  
“Chuck you don’t have to explain yourself”  
"Johnathan has never been with a man before, so sorry if I question it, but after what has happened in the past I have every right to know who my son is marrying and their intentions"  
Casey huffed out a laugh "I've dated two women, I've been with a handful of guys, my first ever kiss was with a guy, not that it matters, but Chuck didn't turn me gay, I'm an equal opportunity type of guy"   
"Casey is such an amazing person and he treats me so good, and it's so sad that you choose not to see the person he really is because you are so stuck in the past or the idea of who you think your son should be" Chuck threw his stupid cloth napkin down on the table and got up, seriously, who has their last name in gold embroidery on cloth napkins. "And I'm not going to sit here and listen to you talk negatively about either of us for things you know nothing about" Chuck stormed off.  
"Wow, just when I think you guys can't be any worse you do shit like this, if you don't want us here this weekend we will gladly leave"  
"Please don't leave" Mae begged. "I want you both here, dad get over it please"  
"Maevyn, go tell Mary to make up plates for Charles and Johnathan and take them up to his room along with trays for them to eat on" Stacy chimed in.   
"We don't want you to leave Johnathan"  
Casey interrupted his father "Please for the love of god my name is John, his name is Chuck"  
"We don't want you to leave, but like I said, I need to know who is in my house and who is marrying into the family"  
"There is a better way to do it, and that's not it" Casey stood up "I told him I didn't want him to meet you because I knew this would happen, he doesn't deserve to be treated like that and if you took the time to actually get to know him you would realize he has a huge heart and just wants everyone to be happy, he has had such a shit life but still smiles everyday, you owe him an apology" Casey got up and walked away, he was shocked at himself that he was being such an emotional person right now and just knew his father would quickly point it out the next time he talked.

"I hate when you cry"  
"Because it makes me a girl"  
Casey rolled his eyes "No because I hate seeing you sad" He pulled off his stupid sweater vest and threw it across the room before sitting on the bed and pulling Chuck into his lap.   
"I don't want your money" Chuck sobbed into Casey’s shoulder.  
Casey rubbed his fingers through Chuck's hair "It’s okay"  
Once Chuck calmed down he sat up a little bit "It explains why you are the way you are though"  
"Shut up"  
"I'm serious, it can't be healthy to live with him.  
"Just forget everything they said"  
"Easier said than done"  
"I know that, but I don't need that poison in your brain eating away at you"  
"I feel like such an idiot letting him get to me and getting so angry that I raised my voice and cried"  
"You're not an idiot most of the time” Casey teased.  
"I'm sorry I pushed you to bring me here"  
"Don't apologize"   
There was a knock at the door, Chuck moved off of Casey so he could get up and answer it.  
"Thanks, Mary"  
"You're welcome Sir" she wheeled the cart over towards the bed before leaving.  
"You hungry Bartowski?"  
"Starving"  
"Want to change into comfy clothes and sneak down to the theater room and eat?"  
"Were you reading my mind? That's exactly what I want" Chuck wiped the tears off his face with his sleeve.  
“Come here” Casey pulled Chuck into his arms, kissing his temple.   
“I love you Casey”  
“You too Bartowski” They stood their holding each other for a few minutes before breaking apart.  
Casey walked over to his dresser and pulled out two shirts and two pairs of sweatpants, tossing one of each at Chuck. They quickly changed and headed out of Casey’s room.

"Of course there is an elevator"  
Casey pushed the button for the lowest floor. "How else would we be able to get there? stairs are for peasants"  
Chuck just laughed, picking up the dome on one of the plates to peak under it, but Casey smacked his hand.   
"Do you know what those are called?"  
"I didn't see anything, you smacked my hand" Chuck rubbed his hand, glaring at him  
"The thing covering the food"  
"A food dome"  
Casey laughed "Cloche"  
"You made that up"  
"No, I didn't" Casey huffed a laugh   
"Okay Johnathan"  
When the door opened Casey pulled the cart out with him "Come on Charles"  
"I'm worried about the selection of movies" Chuck watched in amazement as Casey pushed a button and a small table raised out of the ground in front of one of the rows of seats  
“What the hell, that’s amazing”  
Casey handed him a remote “Log into Netflix or whatever and pick something”  
Chuck took a seat and attempted to find something to watch but he was too distracted looking to see what kind of food they were about to eat.  
“Please tell me it's not something weird”  
“Salad, hopefully, it’s not too soggy, some rolls” Casey was pulling the lids off as he named what the dish was “Looks like we have a t-bone steaks with mashed potatoes and Brussel sprouts”  
“Do I like Brussel sprouts?”  
Casey laughed “How the hell should I know”

They had finished eating and were curled up together under a blanket, doing more kissing than actually watching the movie when there was a soft knock at the door.  
“Come in” Casey called out as he paused the movie.  
“Sorry to bother you guys, I was wondering if I could join you?”  
“Of course Mae”  
She walked in followed by Luna. “Hey Chuck, I just want you to know that I’m happy you are here, and I don’t have the same views as my dad.”  
“Thanks Mae” Chuck moved from where he was leaning on Casey so he could pet Luna. “I’m sorry I yelled at dinner”  
“It’s not the first and won’t be the last fight at that table, my dad is very old school about some stuff and I’m a bit more like John than the rest of my family so I get in trouble a lot”  
“That makes me sad, I’m sorry you have to deal with that”  
“It’s okay, two more years and I’m out of here”  
“What about Bronwyn?”  
“She is more like our parents, she is interested in working for the family and wanting to go to college for business”  
“Well no matter what dad says, you can do whatever you want and if you ever need anything, me and Chuck have your back”  
“Thanks” 

“Wake up Chuck”  
“It’s too early and this bed is way to comfortable”  
“We are staying in bed, just need you to wake up”  
“It’s for sex isn’t it?”  
“Sure is”  
“Is it because I said the thing about the height of the bed”  
“That and we always have sex before we go to sleep and we did not do that last night”  
“Let me go to the bathroom first”

When Chuck came back into the bedroom Casey was laying on top of the covers fully naked “Do you have the lube?”  
Casey held up the bottle “Of course”  
Chuck locked the door, slowly stripping his clothes off as he walked over to the bed. He hopped up on the end of the end walking on his knees between Casey’s legs. He grabbed the lube from Casey “I’m going to suck your dick while I open myself up”  
Casey growled

Chuck gripped the blanket burying his face into the thick comforter to cover the loud moans escaping his mouth.  
Casey draped himself over his fiance, slowing down his thrusts “God Chuck, so good” he linked their fingers together, loving how their engagement rings clicked together.  
“Yeah” Chuck panted “So close”  
Casey sank his teeth into Chuck’s neck making him scream out, Casey’s body stilled “I love you, Chuck”  
“Love you John” Chuck mumbled.   
Casey places a few light kisses along Chuck’s back before climbing off of him.  
Chuck pushed himself up on weak arm “Sorry I made a mess on this nice comforter”  
Casey laughed pulled Chuck into his arms “Don’t worry about it”  
“Why is your bathroom so far away”  
“I’m not carrying your naked ass to the bathroom”  
Chuck whined against Casey’s chest “You made my legs all jello-y though”  
Before Casey could say anything there was a knock at the door.  
“What” Casey growled  
“Are you and your plaything done in there, it's time for breakfast”  
“Who is that and did he just call me a plaything?” Chuck sat back down on the bed  
“Go away Rad”  
“Father said you have ten minutes”  
Casey sighed “I don’t have to listen to him”  
“Good luck with that”  
“Seriously Rad go away”  
“You know how father is when people are late”  
“Says the guy who didn’t even show up for dinner”  
“I heard it was fun”  
“I’m two seconds from kicking your ass, go away”  
“Hurry up with the sinning so we can meet the kid you’re marrying to piss off the family”  
Casey put on his robe and opened the door “Fuck you” he punched his brother in the groin then slammed the door.  
Chuck sighed.  
“Ignore him”  
“Why do they have to be so negative”  
“Because they suck”  
“Can we go home?”  
“If you really want to we can, but Alex and Morgan will be here soon”  
“Plus I really want to get to know your sisters better, they are so sweet”  
“Get your robe on so we can go clean up before breakfast”  
“Please tell me there isn’t a dress code, six is way too early to eat and I really don’t want to dress up”  
“Fuck the dress code, we are wearing whatever we want”  
Chuck put on the robe that he was one hundred percent taking home with him. "Good"

"Johnathan, what are you wearing?"  
"Well father, these are called sweatpants and this is a t-shirt"  
"Go get ready for the day"  
"We are eating breakfast in our pajamas, get over it"  
"I would like to apologize to you Charles, last night got out of hand"  
"Thank you, I'm sorry I yelled, I don't usually do that but you upset me"  
"Have you met Radley and his wife yet? Their kids are with their other grandparents but will be here later for dinner"  
"Nope, just heard him insulting me through the door"  
“Well eat up, we have a full day of activities while the house gets set up for the festivities”  
Chuck sat down in the same seat from the night before, the arrangement on the table was amazing and he had no idea where to start, he wanted to eat it all but didn’t want to seem greedy, but the first choice was made for him when Casey plopped a thick waffle down on the plate in front of him.  
“Start here, trust me” he grabbed a glass car of maple syrup and handed it to Chuck.   
“So Johnathan” Cat said his name full of attitude.  
“Yes Caterina” Casey said with a mouth full.  
“I think you owe Radley an apology then you need to introduce us to that boy sitting next to you”  
“Man” Chuck mumbled  
“It will be a cold day in hell before I ever apologize to him, and the MAN next to me is my fiance Chuck”  
“What did you do Johnathan”  
“Nothing he didn’t deserve”  
“Does it have something to do with the ice pack on your lap” Mae pointed out with a small laugh.  
“He’s lucky I didn’t do worse” Casey growled.  
“I was just pointing out that you need to stop doing inappropriate things and come down for dinner”  
“Were you standing out there with your ear to the door pervert”  
“It’s not like you were trying to hide it”  
“What I do with my fiance in private is none of your business and I punched you for saying that I was only marrying Chuck to piss off the family”  
“Tell me it isn’t true? Why else would you be marrying him?”  
“You jealous that I’m in a relationship where both people love each other?”  
Radley stod up “You shut your gay mouth”  
“Radley Wilson Coburn you sit down right now” Casey’s dad yelled, making most people at the table jump.   
“If you ever say another negative thing about Chuck or our sexuality, they will never find your body”  
“Johnathan, you stop too, why can’t you just get along one day a year”  
“If me being here is causing so much trouble maybe I should just leave”  
“No” Mae blurted out. “Uh sorry, I just really want you to stay, please, John too, I like you being here”  
“Chuck’s right though, everyone needs to get over the fact that we are both men and we are in love. He isn’t in it for the money, I’m not in it to piss anyone off so if you have any other negative things to say, write them down and shove”  
“Casey stop, they get the point” Chuck put his hand on Casey’s thigh.  
“Have you ever golfed before kid”  
“I’m almost thirty, please stop calling me boy and kid, I’m an adult and no I’ve never golfed except in a video game. Wait, is golfed the past tense of golf?”  
“Yes Bartowski”  
“Well I’m looking forward to trying it”  
“Gerard has placed your outfits up in your room”  
“I do like tennis, I played a lot of tennis in college”  
“Twins versus the C squared in a tennis match” Bronwyn looked at her sister  
“Deal”   
Casey laughed “They are tennis champions”  
Chuck shrugged “That’s fine, it will be fun”

“Don’t say anything” Chuck collapsed against the wall  
“Wasn’t going to”  
“Yes you were, I know you”   
Casey handed him a bottle of water “Ready for golf”  
“No, I may vomit”  
“Please do, my dad would be so embarrassed”  
“His only rule was don’t embarrass him while wearing the Coburn crest”  
“That’s exactly why we need to do it”  
“My guess is he just doesn’t want us to be extra gay”  
“So instead of sneaking off and blowing you in a supply closet I should just do it right here?” Casey wiggled his eyebrows  
“Neither of those are happening”  
“I’m sure I’ll change your mind by the end of the day”  
“What's the next activity?"  
"We have a little under an hour till we have to meet on the green, want to try fencing?"  
"Uh yeah, I've always wanted to try that, just give me a minute to remember how to breath normal"  
"If you worked out with me more you wouldn't be dying after a tennis match with children"  
"Children? They are tennis prodigies"  
"I warned you"  
"Shhhh" Chuck made the mistake of holding his finger up to Casey's mouth because Casey took full advantage and licked up Chuck's finger. "Oh my god you're the worst"  
"Want me to carry you inside?"  
"No I'll be fine, just help me stand up" 

"You're going to be mad" Chuck held up the saber looking at it  
"You're kidding"  
"Sorry" Chuck shrugged  
"Well let's see if the intersect can beat me"  
"Is this going to be like the time we did the stick fighting and you got angry because I flashed and kicked your ass and you didn't talk to me for a day because I bruised your manliness"  
"That never happened"  
"Want me to call Sarah and have her send the security footage from Castle"  
Casey whacked Chuck with a saber  
"Ouch"  
"Get the outfit on, we are doing this"

After winning the first round, Chuck let Casey win then spent a good five minutes arguing with him that he didn't, so they agreed to do a third round and Chuck promised to not hold back.

Chuck tried not to yell when Casey's body landed on top of his.  
"Casey what the hell, last time I checked there was no tackling in fencing" Chuck pulled the mask off his face.  
"I told you to play fair"  
"It's technically not fair, I flashed and it's no fun if I'm just good at it"  
"We're done with this" Casey took his mask off.  
"That's fine, I didn't want to do this in the first place because you always get mad"  
"Not mad, just annoyed"  
"People are staring, you should probably get off of me"  
"I'll think about it" he smirked.  
"You're evil"  
Casey pressed his body closer as he captured Chuck's lips.  
Chuck pushed at Casey's chest "You're done, get up"  
Casey got up and held out a hand to help Chuck up but he smacked it away.

"Calm down Chuck"  
"I am calm" he slammed the fencing outfit down on the bench  
"No, you're not"  
"I'm not some pawn you can use to piss off your dad by being all touchy"  
"That's not why I'm doing it"  
"Seriously, Casey, we have been together over a year and you have maybe held my hand in public a dozen times and that's only if i beg, but all day you have been holding my hand and I'm pretty sure the only public place you have kissed me is the Buy More and you have kissed me like ten times since we got to this stupid club"  
"You're overthinking it"  
"No I'm not, I have to pee, ill be right back and please don't follow me"  
"Chuck"  
"Just stop please"

Chuck didn't really have to go to the bathroom, he just needed to splash some water on his face and have a few minutes alone, he was slightly shocked that Casey didn't follow him.  
He took a few pictures of how ridiculously fancy the bathroom room was and sent them to Morgan.

Chuck: this place is stupid and rich people are obnoxious please hurry before I suffocate myself with these embroidered towels

Morgan: I'd rather be there than shopping for a fucking swester vest

Chuck: Casey bought me four, i'm burning them

Morgan: has it been horrible?

Chuck: his brother and dad as assholes, his sisters are nice, his stepmom looks like a barbie and not in a good way

Chuck: I'm hiding in the bathroom because he just tried to mount me while we were fencing

Morgan: tmi dude. Also fencing. That's badass

Chuck: the twins kicked our ass in tennis then I flashed on fencing and Casey was mad

Morgan: so ur saying i need to convince Alex we need to stay home

Chuck: no. I need back up.  
Chuck: Also Casey and I have decided to break the dress code, I’m wearing my Star Wars cmas sweater

Morgan: Break the rules already?”

Chuck: We wore pjs to breakfast. His dad was mad, but they have been so mean, I don’t care anymore  
Chuck: I’ll text you later, need to go golfing 🙄

Morgan: Good luck 🏌🏌

Chuck was shocked to see Casey wasn’t waiting for him, instead it was Maevyn  
“Hey”  
“You good?”  
“Yeah, I was just sitting on the couch in there, I needed a break”  
“This place and the people can be overwhelming, and my brother is already the talk of the place”  
“Great” Chuck sighed “Where is he?”  
“Probably at the bar, he asked me to wait for you so I can bring you down to the course”  
“Are you sure we can’t just run away?”  
“We can try but my brother will hunt us down”  
“Let’s go golfing where everyone is going to kick my ass and embarrass me”  
“Bronwyn sucks at it too so you won’t be the only one” she laughed. “So why is my brother pouting and why are you hiding in the bathroom?”  
“I beat him at fencing and he tackled me and kissed me, don’t really want to talk about it”  
“I’m aware of the kissing, the bad seed Coburn kissing a boy, big news around here”  
“Fuck” Chuck groaned.  
“It’s okay, they will forget about it in a week when something else scandalous happens, it’s like a rich person soap opera around here”  
“You’ll have to text me update” Chuck laughed “Because I’m never coming back”  
“Give me your phone” she held out her hand. “I’ll put my number in it and my parents are already talking about having your wedding here so you might want to nip that in the butt”  
“It’s bud, nip it in the bud”  
“Really? Butt sounds better”  
CHuck just laughed

“All ready the talk of the club, and now I have a bunch of old rich people watching me try and golf, how did I get so lucky”  
“It’s fine Bartowski”  
“I have no idea what to do”  
“Can I show you or am I not allowed to touch you anymore in public”  
“Really Casey that is not what I meant at all”  
“Want me to show you or not?”  
“Sure”  
Casey wrapped his arms around Chuck, pressing his body to Chuck’s, his fingers trailing down Chuck’s arms until they reached his hands that were wrapped around the gold club.  
“I’m sorry” he whispered in Chuck’s ear.  
In that moment Chuck forgot that people were around, he hated when they were fighting, which didn’t happen often and when it did it was usually stupid stuff. He pressed back against him, letting out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.   
“I’m sorry too” He sighed pressing back “Is this really turning you on?” he whispered  
“I have no control over it, It’s almost like I love you or something”  
“Stop flirting with each other and hit the ball please” Bronwyn called out, bringing Chuck and Casey out of their bubble.  
“Right” Chuck cleared his throat, “Sorry” he let Casey control his movements, not paying any attention because honestly he didn’t care and wanted to get the hell out of there before anyone noticed that Casey being hard and pressed to his ass was making him hard.  
“You have to actually watch where you are hitting the ball” Casey laughed as the ball flew into a sandpit.  
“I’m blaming you because my eyes were closed and you were in full control of my body”  
“That’s not how it works”  
Chuck stepped out of Casey’s arms and grabbed his hand walking back to where Casey’s family was waiting for their turn.  
Chuck still holding Casey’s hand stepped back far enough so his family couldn’t hear them talk.  
“So how do we sneak away”  
“You got mad at me for kissing you but now you want to sneak away”  
“The difference is you kissed me in front of a bunch of snobby rich people, I want to sneak away and be in private”  
“Can you fake not feeling good?”  
Chuck put his hand on his stomach “Ugh” he groaned   
“Don’t oversell it” Casey whispered. “Are you okay?” he made sure to say loud enough so everyone could hear  
“I’m not feeling well, I think that good luck whiskey we drank before golfing hurt my stomach since it was empty”  
“I’m going to walk him up to the club and get him some food”  
“Don’t eat too much, we have dinner tonight”  
“I know father”

“What if someone actually needs a massage?”  
“We have this room booked for a thirty-minute couples massage”  
“Where is the masseuse?”  
“Don’t worry about it” Casey locked the door  
“Please tell me you haven’t done this before”  
“Don’t worry about it Bartowski, just get your clothes off”  
“Okay”   
“I had sex with you in your bed where you had sex with Walker and Larkin and you didn’t see me complaining, this was your idea, I just found the spot”  
“Wow, got it”  
Casey rolled his eyes “God Chuck” Casey slammed his hands down on the massage table. “You need to make up your fucking mind, you are really starting to piss me off, one minute you are yelling at me for kissing you and holding your hand then you want to sneak away for sex and now that we are here you don’t want to have sex because I may have had sex in here before”  
“I’m sorry I’m being an asshole” Chuck put his hands over Casey’s “Can you please strip your clothes off and lay on the table sir, it’s time for your massage”  
Casey took his time stripping his clothes off as Chuck attempted to look at all the massage oils but was very distracted by Casey stripping his clothes off.  
Casey laid down on his stomach on the table, “Stop staring at my ass and get to work”  
“Yes Mr. Casey” Chuck quickly stripped down to his briefs before picked an oil and poured some on his hands, he had no idea what he was doing so he just began rubbing Casey’s back.  
“Sit on me, it will give you a better angle”  
Chuck did as he was told, he sat on the back of Casey’s thighs, trying not to put too much weight on him even though he knew Casey would be fine.  
He started by rubbing Casey’s back from right above his ass to his shoulders, and back down. Chuck liking the feeling of his hardening dick pressing into Casey bare ass every time he moved forward.   
After a few passes, Chuck decided to do a little experiment. He grabbed Casey’s ass in both hands giving them a squeeze when Casey didn’t object he spread them apart, it wasn’t often that he had access to Casey like this so he was going to take what he could get. He moved one of his hands a bit so he could run his thumb over Casey’s hole.  
He had never heard that growl before, it was a mix between his angry growl and his horny growl. “I can’t tell if you liked that or not”  
“Not here, not now”  
“So maybe in the future?”  
“Get off of me so I can roll over”  
Chuck climbed off of him.  
“Now get those off” he pointed to Chuck’s briefs “And get back up here” Casey watched as Chuck slid off his briefs, growling when Chuck’s hard cock popped free.  
‘Hurry, we don’t have all day  
Chuck carefully climbed back up on top of his fiance “What are we going to use as lube?”  
“Nothing” he grabbed Chuck’s hips moving him forward until their cocks aligned “Don’t want you uncomfortable for the rest of the day”  
“So sweet of you” he rocked his hip, giving them both the pleasure they were wanting.  
Casey grabbed the oil off the small table next to them adding a small amount to his hand before wrapping it around both their dicks, Chuck surging forward to lock their lips together.  
Casey’s fingers gripped Chuck’s curls, keeping their mouths together to make sure Chuck didn’t get too loud, he loved the noises Chuck made, but he also didn’t want to get caught.  
It wasn’t long until they were both filling the space between them with their orgasms.  
Chuck smiled at his boyfriend “I love you so much, and I’m sorry for being mad at you”  
“I’m sorry that I was trying to show you off to piss everyone off, but I do love you and I like holding your hand”  
Chuck grinned even bigger.  
“Stop”  
“Nope” Chuck kissed him “ You love holding my hand, it’s cute and it makes me happy”  
“Get off of me, get a robe on so we can head over and shower in the spa area”  
“Oh that sounds nice, can I get a facial?”  
“You’re supposed to ask before I come”  
“Not that kind” Chuck rolled his eyes “I meant a real one”  
“I’m sure we can figure something out” 

“Boys”  
“Father”  
“How are you feeling Charles?”  
“Much better, we had some snacks, they did not taste good, then we got a couples massage and spent time in the spa, it was nice”  
“Couple massage, is that what they are calling it these days?”  
“Shut up Radley” Casey growled.  
“Are we ready to head home for the meal? The grandkids should all be there within the hour”  
“God yes, I’ve been dying to eat real food, the food here sucks”  
“I’m glad Bron said it before me” Mae spoke up  
“But there are so many tiny triangles of bread filled with weird herb cream cheese and thin cucumber slices” Chuck made the twin laugh, and Chuck learned just where Casey got his glare from. 

“Oh my god I am so happy to see you, sweater vest and all” Chuck gave Morgan a hug.  
“I showed Alex your texts and she still made me wear it”  
“I’m sorry, but at least it keeps you on the good side”  
“Still having issues?”  
“No, kind of, maybe, really not sure, he hasn’t seen me or Casey not in sweater vests yet so the jury is still out” Chuck looked over at Alex “You look beautiful, and I’m also happy to see you”  
Alex gave him a hug, “Sorry you are having a hard time”  
“It’s okay, I think we have it figured out, but we have yet to have a meal where someone hasn’t said gay or pointed out that we are faking this or I’m in it for the money, so yeah”  
“Yikes”  
“We have assigned seats, but I may have moved them around a bit so we can sit next to each other”  
“Sweet”  
“And they have a movie theater, so I see a Star Wars marathon in our very near future, Casey said his dad usually drinks too much and heads to bed early so dinner shouldn’t last very long”

“Are you going to stay in here all night with the troll and my beautiful loving daughter or come to bed with me”  
“I’m not really tired, and when else will we have the opportunity to watch these in a home theater”  
“Next time we come for family dinner”  
“When this is over I’ll meet you upstairs promise”  
“You have ten minutes or you may miss what I have planned.  
“Gross dad”  
“I didn’t give details, and it’s not what you’re thinking”   
Chuck didn’t follow him when he walked out, but the more he thought about it he realized he would rather see what Casey had planned than watch Star Wars again.

When he got upstairs he made a wrong turn, he eventually found his way back to Casey’s room but he wasn’t there, then he heard water running so we checked the bathroom.  
“Is this why you love baths? Because you grew up with a pool for a bathtub”  
“I don’t love baths”  
“Okay my tough guy who insists we take baths together at least once a week and is currently sitting in a tub full of bubbles"   
“Shut up”  
“Not gonna happen” Chuck stripped off his clothes.   
“There is nothing wrong with a man enjoying a relaxing bath, it helps with muscle pain and helps me clear my head, now shut up and get in”  
Chuck climbed in pressing hit back to Casey’s chest, Casey pushed the button to turn on the jets.   
“Oh this is nice”  
“Dinner went well”  
“I’m actually shocked”  
“Rad usually behaves when his kids are around, and I think you standing up to my father helped”  
“I thought he was going to explode when he saw us not in dress code, but then Morgan asking for grape soda because he doesn’t like whiskey” Chuck laughed “The look on your dad's face was hilarious”  
“That was great”  
“So am I now officially invited to monthly dinners?”  
“If you really want to”  
“No, but your sisters and your daughter are worth it”  
“Now we have a wedding to plan”  
“Mae told me your dad is already planning it at the country club”  
“Sure you don’t want to elope?”  
“I’m starting to consider it, but is it still called eloping if we invite Ellie, Devon, their baby, Alex, Morgan, Mae and Bron?”  
Casey shrugged “Semi-elopement”  
“Or just us then have a party at the country club, but hire our own caterer”  
“Or we could have it at our house and have Morgan’s cousin being his taco truck”  
“Oh I like that idea better, margaritas and tacos, backyard party, so either end of May when it’s summery but not too hot”  
“May it is”  
Chuck turned around, it took a few moments to get comfortable but he managed “I can’t believe we are getting married”  
“You still have time to run before you get stuck with this insane family forever”  
“I’m sure we will manage”


	2. Chapter 2

When Chuck opened the front door he was expecting the pizza he ordered, not Mae and Luna.  
“Are you okay?”  
“No” she started crying.  
“Come in” he moved so the two could walk in “Uh Casey is at the grocery store right, I’m not allowed to go because I don’t make healthy decisions” he was glad he was able to make Mae laugh, “Want me to call him?”  
Luna and Echo were both shaking their tails in excitement as they smelled each other.  
“I was kind of hoping to talk to you.?”  
“Yeah, of course, that’s fine, let me put the pups outside to run around.  
When Chuck came back into the living room he handed Mae a glass of water and some tissues but before he sat down the doorbell rang “Do you like supreme pizza?”  
“I’ll eat any kind of pizza, we are never allowed to order it and the fancy crap the chefs make is not pizza in my opinion”  
“I was about to ask if you were joking, but I’ve met your parents. Chuck answered the door and paid the driver then sat the pizza on the coffee table “Help yourself”  
“I don’t know how to say what I need to say”  
“Take your time, and if you don’t want to talk that’s fine too”  
“I know you don’t know me that well but I didn’t know where else to go”  
“You are always welcome here and in a few months we will be family”  
“There is one thing I want to talk to John about”  
Chuck pulled out his phone. “Let me just text him and let him know you are here”

Chuck: Mae and Luna are here, she has a suitcase and is crying, she is eating your half of the pizza I ordered.

Casey: Stop ordering pizza when I’m shopping for groceries

Chuck: You never complain when you’re stuffing your face

Casey: paying now, do her parents know she is there, don’t need the police coming over and thinking we kidnapped her

Chuck: My guess is no, she seems upset. Maybe call your dad and let him know she is safe and we will bring her home Sunday night.

Chuck: And please don’t yell at the bag boy, he is doing his best

Casey: He put 5lbs of frozen chicken on top of the bread

Chuck: You made him cry

Casey: He won’t do it again though

Chuck: 🙄🙄 

Casey: 🖕

“He is on his way, I see you have a bag, you can stay as long as you want”  
“Thank you”  
“Do your parents know you are here?”  
“I told Bron, I'm sure she has told them already"  
"I take it you two don't get along?"  
"We do sometimes, but the older we get the more we have grown apart"  
"I'm sorry"  
"It's okay, at the end of the day we are still sisters and still twins so we still have a special bond but we are just at different stages in life, it’s kind of all the cliche movies show, she is the good girl who likes pinks and rose gold and I’m the bad girl wears all black. Except I’m not like that I’m just not like her if that makes sense"  
“I get it” Chuck wished he had advice but he and Ellie have always had an amazing relationship.  
"Can you tell me how you realized you were gay?"  
Chuck almost inhaled the bite of pizza he took, he was not expecting that at all.  
"Um well technically I'm bisexual but in high school, I realized I might be into both but I didn't know much about sexuality and I was a nerd and no one was interested in me so I just didn't think too much about it, but then when I went to college and met a boy"  
"How did you tell your sister?"  
Chuck laughed thinking about the memory "Casey swears Ellie knew before I told her, which she probably did because she seems to know everything. But I sat her down and said I have a date and I wanted her help picking out some clothes and then I just blurted out it's a boy"  
Mae laughed “What did she say?”  
“She just hugged me for way too long then we sat and talked for awhile about it, she is a great person”  
She took a deep breath, "I'm gay" her voice was shaking so Chuck wrapped his arms around her know that saying it out loud for the first time wasn't easy.  
“You are lucky to be in the age of the internet where you can learn more about it. Even though I have been with a guy and a girl I still googled ‘Am I bi’ and I took an online test and read more about it just to make sure, which sounds weird but at the end of the day it’s all what you need to do to clear your own mind, sorry if my advice isn’t the best”  
“It’s not bad, I'm terrified to tell my parents after the way they treated John and then I thought maybe they would blame him but I've felt like this for awhile"  
"Well no matter what we will always be here for you and our home is always open to you and if they blame John that is just stupid”  
"Thanks Chuck, but you know how they are, when they caught a boy in my room they blamed him, it was just a friend and we were working on a school project but because John got a girl pregnant it was his fault and somehow magically I almost got pregnant even though we had never even hugged”  
Chuck laughed “Wow, that’s um wow, but look at the bright side, they won’t have to worry about you accidentally getting pregnant”  
“I’ll bring that up if I ever come out, but maybe I’ll just pull a John and bring home my fiance”  
“I wouldn’t recommend that”  
“Can I ask a qestion that may sound stupid?”  
“Of course”  
“What if later I decide maybe I like boys too? I mean I never have but what if”  
Chuck shrugged, “Then you like boys, there are no rules and honestly, I don’t think you need to choose a sexuality if you don’t want to, I’m pretty sure your brother falls under Pansexual, but he just chooses not to have a label and likes who he likes”  
“You’re Awesome”  
“No that’s my brother in law” Chuck laughed but then realized Mae probably didn’t understand the joke “Sorry, my brother in law Devon, his nickname is Captain Awesome”  
“Oh that is funny”  
“Maybe I can invite them over to dinner tomorrow so you can meet them”  
“Yes, please, I’d love to meet them”  
They both jumped when the front door opened.  
"Your father is pissed, now help me carry the groceries in”  
"He's your dad too you know" Mae got off the couch "Did he tell you why we are fighting?"  
"No, just that it's my fault"  
"It kind of is"  
“We will talk after the groceries are put away”

"What the hell is going on Maevyn?"  
"I turn seventeen next week and I asked Dad to sign papers for me to join the AirForce"  
"Air Force?"  
"Yeah, a recruiter came to the school and told us about a program we can join once we turn seventeen that preps us before we can join at eighteen, but I have to have my parents sign and they are both refusing"  
“Tell me why you want to be in the Air Force?”  
“Well first of all, I've always wanted to be a pilot, but I was told that's a man’s job and that I should be a stewardess. So when the Air Force recruiter was showing us the pamphlet and there were girl pilots I got so excited and I just want to serve my country like you did, I know how much you love it and I know it’s hard work but I want that discipline and hard work”  
"I'm not sure I'll be able to convince him of that but I'll see what I can do if you are serious"  
"I've put a lot of thought into it and I graduate in May, the program is April to September so then i'll have October till January off then I'll turn eighteen and go"  
"Sounds like a great idea to me" Chuck added "I'm going to check on the dogs, leave you two to talk"  
"So I know we haven't been super close because dad kept you away from use for awhile, but I'm glad we now have a relationship and I'm really happy for you and Chuck"  
"Thanks" Casey walked over and grabbed a slice of pizza before it all disappeared "You know I'm not good at talking about stuff"  
"I already talked to Chuck and I feel a lot better"  
"He is good with the emotional shit"  
"Good, because you need it"  
“Whatever, want me to show you up to the guest room”  
“I need to say something first” She nervously looked around “Um can Chuck be here for it”  
“Chuck” Casey yelled making Mae wince from the sudden sound “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you”  
Chuck came into the room, “Everything okay?”  
“I want to tell John what I told you earlier, and um can you just be here for support”  
“Yeah of course”  
Mae took a deep breath “I’m uh I like girls”  
“Okay” Casey shrugged  
“John, be supportive”  
“What am I supposed to say? I don’t care who she loves, I’ll never stop being her brother and loving her annoying ass”  
“That’s probably the best you will get from him, you may get a hug if you ask”  
Casey rolled his eyes giving his little sister a hug “Thank you for coming out to me, I know how hard it can”  
“Oh please let me take a picture of this moment, Casey being sweet is so rare”  
“Chuck show her around the house, I need to make some phone calls, I’ll be in the office” Casey walked down the hall before Chuck could get his phone out to take a picture.

“Dinner was nice babe, thanks for cooking”  
“Babe?” Casey huffed out a laugh “No”  
“Sorry, sometimes I forget you hate it”  
“Ellie and Mae getting along so well may bite us in the ass later”  
“Oh for sure it will”  
“Would you be okay if Mae lived here until she wants to go back home?”  
“Yeah, why would I say no? Also, does Luna get to stay?”  
“Just checking with you since that is what couples do and yes”  
“What about the rest of her school year”  
“Well she goes to a fancy school with rich kids who vacation and travel or are actors so they have online options”  
“Oh that’s neat, I think it will be a great option but we will have to give her some rules”  
“You really think I’m going to let her live here and not have rules”  
“True, but what about your dad?”  
“He is super pissed and if it wasn’t for you he would be hauling her ass back home”  
“Me?”  
“He thinks you may be a good influence on her”  
“I'm shocked”  
“He said it was the first time he had ever seen my soft side” Casey glared at him “Get that smirk off your face”  
“No, because it’s true and I love it”  
“I will push you out of this beanbag chair”  
“When are we going to tell her?”  
“Tomorrow”  
“We have a mission tomorrow evening, what are we going to tell her”  
“Getting a hotel to have loud sex”  
“That’s not happening”  
“It was a joke, no need to turn that red”  
“She knows I work for the CIA can’t we just say it’s work?”  
“I’ll tell her something, and leave her with a chore list and inform her of all the cameras”  
“I don’t think she would throw a party her first night here, she isn’t like that”  
“I know that, but I’m going to let her know anyways”  
“The only bad part is we aren’t going to be able to have sex anywhere and everywhere whenever we want”  
“Guess she can’t stay then”  
“Yeah right”  
“One more time in the Lovesac?”  
“No, she is right upstairs”  
“And she has been in bed for a few hours, if you keep quiet we will be fine”  
“You better keep those assassin ears open for any sounds coming down those steps, got it, Colonel?”  
“Got is boss” he winked

“Do I really have to go home today?”  
“Yes, to pack”  
Mae gave her brother a questioning look  
“Chuck and I have been talking and if you want, you can live here”  
“Dad won’t allow it”  
“I’ve talked to him, not only can you be living here, he has agreed to sign the papers for the AIr Force”  
“How?”  
“Don’t worry about it”  
“My school is like an hour away with no traffic, how is that going to work?”  
“You can finish online”  
“I’ve been begging since middle school to do my classes online”  
“There will be rules to follow here, just not as strict as Casa Coburn and I want you to start coming to the gym with me every morning”  
“Yeah I’ll do whatever, anything, holy shit you are amazing” She flung her arms around Casey’s neck.  
“I take it you told her” Chuck walked into the kitchen, the two dogs following him.  
“Yeah, can you help me pry her off”  
Chuck laughed, “Nope” he pulled out his phone and took a picture. “We will need to get Luna a bed and a food a water bowl”  
“I’ll get those when we go to the house, what should I bring?”  
“Whatever you want I guess, or well whatever can fit in your room upstairs”  
“No one will be at the house when we get there, so it should be no issue”  
“I hope Bron isn’t upset with me”  
“She can always come visit, stay for a weekend or something”  
“She has violin and horseback riding on the weekends, but I’ll let her know”  
“When we get back from getting your stuff, Chuck and I have work, so you will be alone probably all night, Alex lives a few minutes away, she offered for you to come have a girls night with her if you want, or she can come over and help set us your room, whatever you want. Just know that there are cameras”  
“I’ll text her and come up with a plan and I’m not going to do anything stupid while I’m here, I’m not a rule-breaker”  
“Except the no dogs rule” Casey looked over at Luna  
“Well look at her face, how could I say no”  
“To be fair, I broke that rule too, dogs are the best and are worth breaking the rules for”  
“I have a feeling I’m going to regret this” Casey looked at the two loving on the dogs “Now pack your shit so we can go”

"Whatcha doin'?"  
"Going over the files from last nights mission, making sure everything is complete before I send it to the General"  
"Do you have a few minutes?"  
"For you, yes"  
"Awww so sweet" Chuck tried to look sexy by biting his lower lip, but he knew he probably looked ridiculous. He shut the laptop on Casey's desk and moved it out of the way before sitting down on top of the desk.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Trying to be sexy" he used his feet to roll Casey closer, cupping his face in his hands leaning forward and kissed him.  
Casey let out a small moan “What’s gotten into you?”  
Chuck shrugged “Just wanting to love on my future hubby”  
“Do me a favor and never say hubby again”  
“Only if you take your shirt off” Chuck gave him a stupid grin  
Casey tossed his shirt on the floor “And why is yours still on?”  
“I got distracted by you taking your off” Chuck quickly tossed his to the floor where Casey’s was.  
“How do you plan on getting your pants off”  
Chuck slid off the desk, making quick work of getting his pants and briefs off, then he thought about it and realized he didn’t want his bare ass on Casey’s desk so he grabbed his shirt and laid it out on the desk before sitting back on top of it.  
“God you are so hot”  
Chuck blushed “Thanks”  
Casey put his shirt down on his chair before sitting back down after taking his pants off. “Move your leg” Casey tapped on it, Chuck moved it so that Casey could grab the small bottle of lube from the drawer.  
Casey licked his lips, growling at the sight of Chuck lazily stroking himself to full hardness inches away from his face. He pulled Chuck’s hand away replacing it with his own. Chuck grabs the lube opening it and pouring some on two fingers of Casey’s other hand, making a huge mess because Casey chose that same moment to wrap his lips around the tip of his cock making him squeeze the bottle too hard.  
Casey laughed sending a shock of vibration through Chuck’s body.  
Casey over lubed fingers traced over Chuck's hole teasing him a bit before pressing one finger into him.  
Chuck leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes because the sight of his cock disappearing between Casey's lips was too much.

When Chuck was nice and open for him, Casey stood up pulling Chuck towards the edge of the desk, Chuck's legs wrapped around his waist as Casey pushed into him.  
He had to keep his thrusts slow because he started out fast and hard but the desk was hitting the wall and his cup of pens fell on the floor, making them both laugh.

"Hey John quick question"  
"Oh my god no" Chuck screamed before the door opened anymore  
The door slammed shut "oh gross please don't tell me you guys were doing a sex thing"  
"Sorry Mae" Casey groaned  
"Please tell me you didn't see anything, I don't want to go to jail"  
"You're not going to jail Chuck" Casey rolled his eyes  
"Um no I didn't see anything um just letting you know I'm going to the house tonight for a little hangout slash study thing with Bron and some friend so I'll be gone until tomorrow, and I was wondering if I could take those cookies we made earlier”  
"Yes, have fun" Casey rested his forehead on Chuck's shoulder "We are never having kids, I miss our sex anywhere and everywhere life"  
"We just need to invest in doors that lock then remember to lock them" Chuck lightly ran his nails through Casey's hair. "Wanna finish?"  
"My dick is still inside you, really think I'm going to walk away?"  
“Wait, do you really not want kids?”  
“We talk after we come”

After a quick shower Chuck made them sub sandwiches while Casey finished up the work he was doing before Chuck interrupted him.  
They sat on the couch to watch a movie while they ate.  
“So I know you already have a kid but do you not want more?”  
“It was a joke, I wouldn’t mind having one or two more”  
“I want as many as we can have”  
“How about you change a few poopy diapers before you decide that”  
“Maybe we should focus on planning our wedding first” Chuck pulled a notebook out from the drawer in the coffee table.  
“What is that?”  
“It’s a wedding planning notebook that Ellie bought me, it lists everything we need and tips and stuff”  
“Where do we start?”  
“Venue and date, they kind of go hand in hand”  
“If we do it at the distillery, we can choose whenever we want and it will be free”  
“That’s fully up to you, I would be fine with it, but also we need to make sure that we will be able to plan it ourselves and not have your family trying to make us follow stupid rules or plan it all for us”  
“I’ll talk to them”  
“We can talk to them together”  
“What id the rules are we have to wear sweater vests”  
“That's what I’m talking about, I just want to get married, how we want and not have weird rules or fights or stuff like that”  
“I’ll call him later, tell him we want to have a meeting with him about getting married there, so make a list of what we want and don’t want”  
“I have no idea”  
“Call Ellie, I’m sure she has a friend that is a wedding planner, or she can take over”  
“I’m sure she does, but we have to make rules for her too”  
“I want you in a navy suit, white button-up, and a skinny black tie, I’ll wear my dress blues, a few flowers is fine but not too many. I want us to go food and cake tasting, just us two. Gold accents will look nice since my uniform has a lot of gold. I want Alex, Mae, and Bron to stand up with me, they would probably look good in a deep maroon or burgundy or even an off white”  
Chuck was writing this all down as fast as he could. “I’ll probably have Ellie, Morgan, and Devon, do we want the girls to hold flowers?”  
“Maybe very small bouquets then Devon and Morgan can have boutonnieres “  
“You have put more thought into this than I thought”  
“Just pulling it out of my ass right now”  
“Why do you want me to wear navy?”  
“It will match me but also you look good in blue”  
“Aww you’re so sweet”  
“Maybe get a red tie so you can match the red strip on my pants”  
“I’m so fucking excited to see you in your blues and it not be a fake funeral”  
“I’ll admit I do look pretty damn good in them”  
“Yeah you do”  
“Ellie would probably be better at picking a color pallet, she can cover over and look at them if she wants”  
“Can we talk about more exciting stuff like honeymoon location?”  
“I’m going to suggest somewhere cold and you are going to suggest somewhere hot and beachy”  
“I was actually thinking Ireland”  
“I’ve never been there, let’s go”  
“How much time is Beckham going to let us have?”  
“As much as we want” Casey shrugged “I’m sure you will be looking at emails and letting Walked know what you flashed on but I’m sure we will be fine. Or she will find a random ass mission for us to do while we are there”  
“I won’t mind, as long as we are together, but I want at least 24 hours of as much married sex as possible”  
“Do you think married sex is different than the sex we are already having?”  
“I’ve had a few people tell me it's different”  
“Did they all have vaginas?”  
“What does that have to do with anything

"Are you crying?"  
"Leave me alone"  
Casey laughed.  
"You said this was a western movie about a five-mile cave or something and I only agreed to watch it because the guy on the cover looks like an older version of you, I didn't know it was going to be a cute love story"  
"It was not a love story"  
"Were you not paying attention? It's one hundred percent a love story"  
Casey handed him the box of tissues "you're picking the next movie"  
"Can you be a cowboy for Halloween, that guy looked very nice in a hat, I want to see you in one"  
"Only if you dress up as one too"  
"Okay, both of you stop before I throw up" Mae threw some popcorn at them.  
"Are you excited for your birthday this weekend?"  
Mae shrugged "Mom always throws the most insane parties for us and they are fun but sometimes overwhelming"  
"We haven't seen your parents since Mae came to stay with us, is lunch going to be weird"  
"It's always weird" Casey stole a handful of popcorn from the bowl on Mae's lap.  
"You know they are going to bug you about the wedding"  
Casey rolled his eyes "Can we just tell them we are already married?"  
"That's a horrible idea, you surprised them with a fiance, please don't do that again"

Casey’s heart sank when we walked into their house and saw the puddle of blood at the bottom of the staircase and bloody paw prints everywhere. “Chuck” he yelled, “Maevyn?” no answer.  
He ran into the kitchen to plug his phone in, waiting impatiently for it to charge enough to turn on. When it finally turned on he had over ten missed calls and messages. He dialed his voicemail and put it on speaker so it could stay on the charger.  
It was Mae’s panicked voice “John where the hell are you? Why is your phone off? Goddammit John call me”  
He deleted the message and the next one played “The dogs are with Alex, please call me back, it’s not good”  
There were three other messages but Casey hung up and called Mae.  
“What the hell John? Where have you been?”  
“My phone died, it’s charging now, what happened?”  
“Just get to the hospital, not sure the name of it, but Ellie works here, do you know it?”  
“Of course, are you okay?”  
“It’s not my blood”  
Casey’s body went cold and his eyes got blurry, he had never felt like this before  
“Are you there John?”  
“I’m on my way”  
“Call a ride if you can’t drive”  
“I’ll be fine” He grabbed his phone and the charger and ran out of the door. He may have broken a few laws on the way to the hospital but he got there in record time.  
“Bartowski” he may have said too loudly as he ran up to the front desk.  
“Are you family?”  
“I'm his husband” he showed her his ring.  
“Charles Bartowski is in recovery but um well his wife is with him”  
Casey glared at her “Hate to tell you, but she is seventeen and my little sister”  
“Oh”  
“Please let me see him”  
“He is up on the third floor, go to the desk, they will direct you to his room”  
He took off running, taking the stairs two at a time, he needed to run up the stairs because if he took the elevator it would be too much time standing and that means too much thinking.

He burst into the room “What the fuck happened” He felt like his lungs were collapsing at the sight of Chuck, his head wrapped in white gauze, and an oxygen tube in his nose.  
“He is fine” Ellie went to grab his hand but he moved away.  
“What the fuck happened”  
“I came home from my run and he was on the floor”  
“Has he said anything?”  
Mae shook her head, he could tell she was fighting off tears.  
“His brain function seems fine from the scans but they won’t know for a while. He has a few staples, they gave him medicine to keep him asleep, his fibula is broken pretty bad, and his tibia is craked and his ankle is broken. Right now they have it wrapped to hold it in place until he wakes up and they can make sure he is okay before taking him into surgery”  
“Where were you?”  
Casey pulled his little sister up into a hug. “I was at work, my phone was dead”  
“I called the Buy More”  
“Other work, I’ll have to get you the number, so sorry”  
“I’m sad, I can’t imagine how you are feeling” She cried against Casey’s chest.  
He rubbed her back, squeezing his eyes shut, mentally yelling at his eyes to not even think about crying. He needs to stay strong.  
“Can I have a few minutes alone please?”  
“Yeah, of course, come on Mae, I’ll show you to the cafeteria and show you the secret to getting the good food”  
When they left the room Casey sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing Chuck’s hand “Come on Chuck, I need you to be okay, we have a wedding to plan” he leaned over and kissed his forehead. 

Casey woke up when there was movement in his hand “Chuck?”  
“Hello?” Chuck’s voice was scratchy  
Casey hit the nurse call button “Can you please let Doctor Elliw Woodcomb know her brother is awake”  
“Will do, thank you” the nurse's voice came over the intercom.  
Casey stood up “Can you hear me Bartowski”  
Chuck nodded “Ouch, what happened?”  
“You need to tell me, Mae came home and found you at the foot of the stairs in a pool of blood”  
“Oh god, am I okay?”  
“Well do you know my name?”  
“John Casey”  
“Your head has some staples but I’m guessing you’re fine, but your leg is pretty fucked up and you will need surgery”  
“No” Chuck started to cry.  
“Hey, look at me, you’re okay” Casey squeezed his hand “You’re going to be okay”  
“I don’t remember what happened”  
“That’s common,” Ellie said as she walked into the room “Your body can block out the trama so you don’t remember the pain”  
“Probably just being clumsy and fell” Casey teased.  
“Will we have to cancel the wedding?”  
“No Chuck, it’s fine”  
“I don’t want to have surgery, I’m scared”  
“Devon will be assisting with the surgery, you will be in great hands and John and I will be right here waiting when you wake up”  
“Is Mae okay? Did I traumatize her?”  
“She is a strong girl, she will be fine, she saved your life though”  
“Can I see her?”  
“She went to Alex’s to help her clean up Echo and Luna, they were a bit bloody then she slept there”  
“How much blood did I lose?”  
“Heads bleed a lot, even for small gashes, they were probably trying to wake you up” Ellie grabbed his other hand  
“Is the house a mess?”  
Casey nodded “Yeah, but don’t worry about that”  
Chuck closed his eyes “Was there a laundry basket? I remember doing laundry, maybe I fell while carrying it down the stairs”  
“I didn’t look around much, just went into the kitchen to plug my phone on so I could figure out what the fuck happened, I thought the dogs did something, but then Mae said to meet me here and” he stopped talking.  
“I’m sorry”  
“Don’t apologize, you are okay and that’s what matters”  
“What if I can never walk again?”  
“It’s not that bad Chuck, just a few screws, they don’t think you will have any issue walking again”  
“We still have a little over four months till the wedding, no need to get worked up over it now, just focus on staying calm right now.”  
“Oh fuck” Chuck looked at Casey with puppy dog eyes “Tomorrow is your birthday”  
Casey looked at his watch “It has technically been my birthday for over an hour, you have been asleep for a long time”  
“Happy Birth….oh my god”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Are you sure there wasn’t something on the floor?”  
“I didn’t see anything but blood”  
“I really need to talk to Mae, I think I know what happened”  
“Use your words Chuck  
“I was carrying down some wrapping paper and the bag with your gift in it and I think the sound of the plastic bag spooked Luna and she ran into the back of my legs and I fell” Chuck looked around “Where is my phone?”  
“It wasn’t brought in with you” Ellie pointed to his clothes that were folded up on the bench under the window.  
“Casey let me use yours so I can text Mae”  
“Don’t worry about it, I told you not to get me anything”  
Chuck blushed “It was a gift for both of us”  
Casey smirked “Nice”  
“I think that’s my queue to leave, I’ll go talk to the surgeon and see what the game plan is then I’ll be back”  
“Love you, Ellie”  
“Love you too Chuck”

“The doctor said no stairs, we don’t have a bedroom downstairs, what am I going to do?”  
“I got it taken care of Chuck, you have nothing to worry about”  
“I can’t get in the house, we have stairs”  
“I had someone build a ramp on the back porch, couldn’t do it on the front without ruining the flower beds”  
“Man I’m so lucky to have you”  
“Oh, I know” Casey got out of the car and walked around to the trunk to grab Chuck wheelchair then walked over to help Chuck out and into the chair then wheeled him around to the back of the house, thankfully there was already a path.  
“Woah, that’s cool”  
“Echo loves it, he runs up and down it like it’s a slide or something”

Casey wheeled him through to what they refer to as Nerd Central, Chuck had no idea what a den was when they bought the house, but he had claimed it for all his nerd stuff before they even signed the final paperwork. It was right off the dining room so Casey install a pocket door so he could close off the noise that Chuck and Morgan mad during their weekly video game nights.

“So I rented a hospital bed so it’s easier for you to get up and down, I did a little rearranging, don’t worry the bearded troll came over and helped me moved the toys”  
“Collectables”  
Casey slid the door open  
“You put my Star Wars sheets on, that’s so sweet” Chuck looked around at how Casey had moved the couch so the bed was in front of the T.V. and he put up a folding table on bed risers so Chuck could reach stuff. “You’re amazing and I love it, but I don’t know if I will be able to sleep alone”  
“Then I guess it's a good thing I bought the widest one I could so I can join you”  
“Our sex life is gonna suck for so long”  
“There will probably be a lot of sucking”  
Chuck laughed.  
“Since it’s no longer February does that mean I don’t get my gift?”  
“Please don’t remind me, I mortified your sister”  
“She will survive”  
“She said she hid it in the bottom of the coat closet before the ambulance arrived, she said she only say one thing and shoved it back in the bag, she didn’t say which thing”  
“So can I go grab it”  
“Sure, but can you help me get on the bed please”  
Casey handed Chuck a remote and an instruction book “Figure it out”  
“Rude”

Casey went and retrieved the bag then stood in the doorway watching Chuck get himself in the bed.  
“You did good Bartowski”  
“I like it better when you pick me up”  
Casey put the pillow under his casted leg to keep it elevated, and he couldn't resist tickling Chuck’s toes that were peeking out of it.  
“Stop” Chuck fake whined.  
Casey sat next to him, it was nowhere near as comfortable of their king size upstairs, but he didn’t want Chuck down here alone.  
“Should I dump it on the bed?”  
“Reach in and grab something”  
Casey reached into the bag, not looking, he grabbed the first thing he felt. He may have blushed a little when he read the packaging “They are a medium, does that mean they are fo you?”  
Chuck was blushing more than him “I don’t know if you remember but a long time ago when you were really drunk you told me you wanted to see me in red silk panties, you said the red would look good against my skin and you like how silk feels”  
If Chuck didn’t see his blush before, he did now, he cleared his throat “I have no memory of telling you that” Casey opened the snap on the plastic packaging and felt the fabric between his fingers, he probably wasn’t blushing anymore because all the blood has now rushed to his cock. “I want you to wear these under your suit when we get married”  
“If they are comfortable I will”  
Casey reached in again, he knew what it was before he pulled it out, it was their favorite lube, it was a big bottle with a pump top. He reached across Chuck and sat the bottle on the table before pulling out the next thing, it was in a thick plastic packaging “A remote control butt plug” he raised an eyebrow at Chuck  
Chuck shrugged “Thought it could be fun, the guy at the sex shop said they are nice, you could torture me from another room” Chuck laughed.  
“Do you think these” he held up the panties “Will fit over your cast?”  
“Probably not and I don’t want to risk it, but I promise when I get the cast off I’ll wear them and if we both like them I’ll get more, but honestly I wouldn’t mind seeing you in a pair”  
“Maybe I’ll get some”  
“Is this the part where we have sex?”  
“Yes” Casey leaned back a bit so he could undo his pants “There are getting tight”  
“How?”  
“You just lay there and look pretty”

There was a knock on the door.  
“Come in” Chuck paused his game.  
“Hi,” Mae said shyly.  
“Oh hey Maevyn, I haven’t seen you since I got home”  
“Luna and I stayed with Alex and Morgan for a couple days”  
“Is everything okay?”  
“Yeah, I just felt really bad for what Luna did and I wasn’t sure if you wanted her to be here”  
“Don’t be ridiculous, if anything I’ve been sad the last few days that you two haven’t been here. I don’t blame Luna at all, she got startled, it’s no one's fault”  
“I still feel horrible”  
“I feel horrible that you had to go through the stress of finding me unconscious and see blood everywhere and the uh, well you know”  
“Yeah the worst part was the giant bottle of lube” she laughed “At least it didn’t spill, imagine the dogs and the floor covered in lube and blood”  
Chuck laughed, looking over to the table to make sure the lube was not out, thankfully they remembered to put it away. “I hope you are here to say you are coming back?”  
She nodded “Yeah, I do like it here, and I think Luna has missed Echo, they went straight outside to run around together”  
“Want to play?” he held up the other remote  
“Sure, I’ve never really played before, but it seems fun”  
“I’ll show you” he patted the empty space next to him on the bed.

“Why are you crying?”  
“Because I’m an emotional mess and I may be stuck in the bean bag chair”  
“Well I know that, but what is making you emotional at this moment?” Casey lifted Chuck out of the bean bag chair and sat him on the couch.  
“Our wedding is three weeks away”  
“I know, there is a giant ass countdown on our fridge and one on my phone”  
“And I fucked it all up”  
“What the hell are you talking about Bartowski?”  
“How can I look good at our wedding when I’m in a wheelchair, I can't even wear pants”  
“I’m sure you are not the first person to wheel themselves down the aisle, and honestly I prefer you with no pants”  
“I have to wear pants at the wedding, sorry to burst your bubble”  
“You have been to the tailor, you have pants that are cast friendly but the doctor thinks you will be in a walking cast by then and they will work with your other pants”  
“But there is something special about walking down the aisle and I might not be able to”  
“How about I carry you”  
“And accidentally hit people in the head or you fall?”  
“We should write your vows on it, or carve C&J in the middle of a heart”  
“Why are you so positive about this?”  
“Because there is no need to be negative about it”  
“You’re not the one with screws in your leg and an ugly cast”  
Chuck sighed.  
“Do I need to suck your dick or something”  
“No”  
“Chuck, stop with the fucking pity party okay, you are alive and don’t have brain damage, all you have is a broken leg that was fixed and you will be able to walk again. Please stop” Casey didn’t want to yell, but it’s been a long two months “Do you even know that Mae cries herself to sleep most nights because she has nightmares of when she found you in a pool of blood or what I felt when I walked into an empty house and a pool of blood then saw you unconscious in a hospital bed and to be told you might have brain damage. Yeah you are physically hurt but did you ever stop to think that we are beating ourselves up that we weren't here to save you sooner or the horrible thoughts that went through our heads. You’re alive, you will heal all is fine so please I’m begging you to stop complaining about the little things. I’d marry you no matter what, if you did have brain damage, if you lost your damn leg, I.WILL.STILL.MARRY.YOU. do you understand?”  
Chuck nodded “I’m really sorry”  
“I’m sorry I blew up” Casey pulled Chuck into his lap. “I probably could have said it a better way and not raised my voice but dammit, to think I won’t be just as happy to marry you because of a stupid cast, pisses me off”  
“Can we blame the pain killers?”  
“You’ve been off the painkillers for a while now, but sure”  
“Ellie suggested putting flowers on my wheelchair or around my crutches.”  
Casey laughed “No”  
“Morgan wants to take us to a strip club”  
“Why can’t he just take creep and creepier with him and we can stay home and strip for each other”  
“I may have to agree with you on that, there isn’t anything appealing to me about watching a girl I don’t know take her clothes off, why is that the go-to bachelor party thing?”  
Casey shrugged “Can I carry you to bed now?”  
“It’s only seven”  
“I wasn’t talking about sleep”  
“Yes you can future Mr. Bartowski”

Casey was mad that he hadn’t seen Chuck in two days and thought it was stupid to not see each other before the wedding, and he wasn’t sure why Chuck wanted to spend so much time apart, something about it being more special when they see each other again but Casey hated it. Mostly because he had been staying at his dad’s house but he also really missed Chuck. But the time was here, they were minutes from pledging their love for each other in front of family and friends and Casey couldn’t wait. He was not an emotional man, except when it came to Alex and Chuck but today he was a bundle of nerves and emotions and he was struggling to keep calm.  
“Hey dad”  
“Alex” he smiled at his daughter, “You look beautiful” she had on a long champagne-colored dress, he had no idea champagne was a color until Ellie and Alex had shown them. They had decided that Alex would walk Casey down the aisle, Ellie would walk Chuck and Morgan was going to marry them after he got ordained online, and they would have no wedding party, just the two of them standing up there alone.  
“Thank, you’re looking good too, how long did you spend shining all those metals?”  
“I’ve been alone for two days, I had nothing else to do”  
“He looks handsome” Alex held out a box “He wanted me to give you this”  
“Fuck, was I supposed to get him something?”  
“I don’t think it’s required”  
Casey opened the black velvet box to see a gold watch. “This is my watch that’s been missing for weeks”  
“He said look at the back”  
Casey flipped it over to see Chuck + John with a heart around it engraved on the back. He smiled putting it on  
“Do you have the ring and your vows?”  
Casey double-checked his pocket “Yeah”  
“Then let’s go get you married”

Casey closed his eyes taking a few deep breaths, the music started playing, the doors opened, Alex looped her arms around his.  
He kissed her cheek before she took her seat, “Don’t fuck this up” he whispered to Morgan who had the biggest grin on his face.  
The music changed, Casey turned to look at the door, he looked at Ellie first to try and keep his composure, she looked very beautiful in her dress that matched Alex’s she was worried that she wouldn’t look good in it at four months pregnant but she had nothing to worry about. He looked at Chuck, who looked so handsome in his suit, Casey knew he was not excited at all to be in his wheelchair, but Casey didn’t care. Ellie leaned over and kissed Chuck’s cheek. Casey was confused when Devon walked up, he watched as Chuck stood up with a little help from Devon, Chuck took a couple steps forward so he was now standing in front of Casey, then Deven wheeled the chair off.  
Chuck grabbed Casey’s hands “Surprise”  
Casey smiled, looking down at Chuck’s leg for the first time to see that he was in a black plastic walking cast.  
Morgan looked between the two of them “It’s is my absolute pleasure to welcome you all here today to witness the marriage between Charles Irving Bartowski and John too cool for a middle name Casey” that got a glare from Casey but a laugh from everyone else. "My middle name is Alexander, you moron" "Oh, why did no one tell me?" Casey rolled his eyes, "Just keep going" “I’ve had the pleasure of knowing Chuck most of my life and I can guarantee that he has never been happier than he has since he met Casey. I thought he was crazy when he told me he had a crush on the big scary new guy at work but then they started dating and it just made sense, they complete each other like no one else can. They have decided to write their own vows, Chuck” he nodded at his best friend.  
“John, I take you to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love. I honestly don’t know where I would be without you, and there are no words to express how much you mean to me and how much better my life has been since you came into it. Thank you so much for loving me and making my happiness your number one goal in life, I love you so much”  
Casey pulled a cloth from the inside pocket of his suit coat and wiped Chuck’s tears away.  
When he put it away Chuck grabbed his left hand “I Charles Bartowski, take you John Casey to be my husband, forever” he slid the ring on his finger  
“Chuck, who knew it would take a nerd like you to turn this hardass no emotions Marine into the marrying type” he smirked. “I’m not good with words when it comes to stuff like this, so I’m going to simply promise to continue to show you, my love, every single day for the rest of our lives. You are the second best thing to ever happen to me and I’m so grateful to have you and I’m so glad you never gave up on asking me out, even though I said no maybe ten times before giving in and that first date was a disaster, everything that could go wrong did, but somehow it was perfect” he pulled the ring from his pocket “You’re stuck with me forever now”  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way”  
“Love you” Casey pulled him into a deep kiss.  
“Uh I guess you can now kiss” Morgan rolled his eyes “I now introduce, Mr. and Mr. Bartowski”  
“Want me to carry you out of here?” Casey whispered in his ear  
“Yeah, turn around”  
Casey turned his back to Chuck so he could give him a piggyback ride, it made everyone laugh when Chuck did a fist bump as they walked out of the room.

“So this is why you tortured me for two days” Casey pointed to his foot”  
Chuck nodded “Yeah, sorry”  
“You’re right though, it makes seeing you again even more special”  
“You know how hard I had to fight off a hard-on when I saw you standing there in your blues, you are so sexy”  
Casey laughed. "Are you wearing them?"  
Chuck untucked his shirt and hooked a thumb in his pants pulling them down just enough so Casey could see the red silk.  
Casey growled, “When do we have to take pictures?”  
“Six-thirty”  
Casey looked at his watch “Thanks for the watch by the way, sorry I didn’t get you anything”  
“You’re welcome, and you didn’t have to get me anything, that’s not the point”  
"We have ten minutes to fool around”  
“You’re kidding right?”  
“Not even a little bit”  
“We are both wearing navy blue and your uniform is in pristine condition, I don’t want to mess anything up before pictures”  
“I’ll sit on the couch, you stand in front of me, I blow you, then we switch”  
Chuck thought about it for a moment. “Lock the doors"

After a night full of fun, family, dancing, drinking, and fireworks (it was the 4th of July after all), they spent a few nights in the honeymoon suite at a hotel before spending a month traveling through Europe fully paid for by Casey’s dad who has changed a lot since Chuck had met him and Casey’s relationship with him has changed a lot too, he now enjoys going to family dinners and they go golfing a few times a month.


	3. Epilogue

Ever since they got married three years ago, Ellie, Devon, and Clara have been coming to family dinners at the Coburns, thankfully there is no longer a dress code. Morgan and Alex have been married for three months now and expecting their first child, Casey would never admit to crying when he found out.

It was almost Christmas and Maevyn was home on leave from the Air Force before she left she came out to her family and they were very supportive of it and her choice to join the Air Force. She was shocked but happy and very thankful for her time living with Chuck and Casey.  
Bronwyn was also home from Yale with her new boyfriend who looked terrified.  
Everyone was sitting at the table except Casey.  
Chuck stood up, looking around at everyone. “So I’m sure that everyone has noticed that John is not here, and I haven’t told anyone why because I was waiting until we were all together and sitting down” Chuck was fighting back tears “We have been keeping a secret from all of you, but now is the time to let you all know. Last year we started the adoption process, it’s been a very long and hard road and we have had a few fall through, but last week we were matched and got to bring home a five-month-old baby girl”   
Casey walked into the dining room. “I would like you all the meet Amelia Mae Bartowski”   
“Did you say Mae?”  
Chuck looked at his sister in law “He did”  
“Wow,” she was crying “Can I hold her?”  
Casey walked over and handed his daughter to his sister “We wanted her to have a strong name and you are the first person to come to mind”  
“Hi pretty girl” Mae held her namesake  
Amelia cooed.  
“Oh gosh she is the cutest, her giant green eyes are going to get her everything she wants from you two”  
"She already has us wrapped around her little fingers"  
Ellie got up and hugged Chuck “I’m so happy for you baby brother, you too John”  
“Thanks, sis"  
"Sorry we kept it from everyone, we wanted time just the three of us for a few days before we told everyone" Casey was shocked when his dad got up and hugged him   
"I'm proud of you John"  
"Thanks, dad"  
"Okay pass the baby around" his dad grabbed his newest grandchild. "Congradulations you two"

\---------------------------

“So I was watching Beauty and the Beast with Amelia”  
“She isn’t even one, so you were watching it”  
“She was on the couch with me”  
Casey laughed  
“Shut up, that’s not the point, but it made me realize something interesting”  
“That it’s a bit weird to have a girl fall in love with an animal”  
“Well yeah but I realized it’s kind of like our life”  
“I know I’m beautiful, thanks” Casey smirked.  
“Just hear me out, my dad liked to invent slash build things and he kinda got locked away by the CIA, then I kind of get captured and forced to be in the CIA which can be represented by the castle, then I fell in love with this big growly rich guy and we kissed and you transformed into a prince and we live happily ever after”  
“I think that’s a bit of a reach”  
“Are you just mad because you are the beast”  
“Not at all”  
“Okay grumpy pants”   
“Bartowski?”  
“Yes my love”  
“Hurry up and kiss me before the last petal falls, or I’ll show you just how much of a beast I can be” Casey tackled Chuck on to their bed. Chuck let out a squeal of surprise followed by a fit of laughter.  
“Stop tickling me before you wake the baby”  
“Guess I better put your mouth to better use”  
“You are so cheesy”  
“Says the guy who just compared up to a Disney movie”  
“I love you, Casey, thank you for the most amazing life and being such an amazing father”  
“You too Bartowski”  
"Can we have another one?"  
"We can call the agency first thing in the morning"


End file.
